Lilly's Opposite Side
by AlexTheHeretic
Summary: You guys know the cute, innocent, fun-loving Lilly, right? What happens if we turned her into a slutty, murderist, naughty, 18 year old girl? Read and Review please.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: First of, yes, the characters are anthropomorphic, Second, this is a sexual story, Thirdly, I'm going by human years. This story contains strong sexual content, and I'm showing EVERY detail. Also, this has lesbian incest, KatexLilly. So, if you are not a fan of shit right here, GO FUCK YOURSELF!**

**Ha ha! Just joking. But, seriously, don't read if you don't like. That's all I gotta say.**

**Now onto the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>"Lilly's New Expierences"<strong>

* * *

><p>Kate grabbed Lilly's firm big breasts as they made out in the hallway in their house. Lilly moaned in pleasure and stuck her long tongue down her throat. Kate took off her shirt and tossed it aside. Kate grabbed Lilly by the shirt. "In room Lilly..." Kate whispered.<p>

They quickly hurried into Kate's room and dug eachothers tongues in their mouths. Kate ripped off her bra and put hers against Lilly's.

* * *

><p><em><strong>18 year old Lilly Palmer, undergoes many things in her life. Even having sex with her sister is a huge change. This story tells Lilly going through many things in her life. Sex, drugs, crime and many many more.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>June 15th, 2013<strong>

Lilly awoke from her sleep. The white wolf yawned and stretched from her sleep. She looked at the clock and noticed it was time for school. "Fuck...It't's finally the last day of school...!" She said relieved. She got out of bed and got in her slippers. She went to the bathroom and noticed she didn't have her bra on. Her breasts were big, but just fairly big. Her tits were pink and nice. "Where did I put it at..?" She asked herself. She looked to the left and found her white bra. "There you go." Lilly said. She put it on and went to put on her denim jeans. Those were her favorites. Next she put on her Asking Alexandria shirt. She brushed her teeth and headed downstairs.

"Hello mom." Lilly greeted her mother. "Morning Lilly." She greeted. She saw her oldest brother, Abel on his iTouch. "Hello, Abel." Lilly greeted. "Hi, little sis" Abel greeted back. Lilly sat down and ate her toast. "Final-fuckingly summer is here." Kate said coming out her room. There was a knock on the door a minute later. "Ah, I know that is." Kate said walking to the door and opened it up to see a grey wolf. "Hey babe," Humphrey said and hugged Kate. "I missed you." Kate said as she kissed Humphrey on the head. "Hey, Kate, want to go on a date? You can bring Lilly" Humphrey said. Kate looked at Lilly. "I'm busy..." Lilly said. Kate looked back at Humphrey. "She never really hangs out." Kate said. Humphrey looked at Lilly. Lilly was different than other girls. She just liked to be alone.

"Riiiight..." Humphrey said. "Shes different..." Humphrey said. Kate couldn't help but nod her head. "Well, I gtg. My mom needs help mowing the lawn and shit." Humphrey said. "Okay. Bye, sweetie." Kate said and kissed Humphrey on the lips. Humphrey soon left her house. Kate checked the time on her iphone. "7:58... School doesn't start till 10." Kate said. Lilly was going to her room. "Lilly, want to hang out for a bit?" Kate asked. Lilly looked back. "No thanks. I just want to be in here. On my laptop. On Facebook." Lilly said and closed her door. Kate facepalm herself. "What is wrong with that girl?" Kate asked herself.

Lilly got on her laptop and went on a adult website that let her chat. She took off her shirt and went to find a cute male that would watch her. "Mmmm... Oh. I like this guy. Alexander Arceulata..." Lilly to herself. She checked out the mans profille.

"Hmm... His height is 6'1, his age is 22, he loves turtles, his accent is Australian... Mmm, I love Austrailians. Let me check out his pictures " Lilly said. She browsed through his pictures. He was such a beautiful guy for her. She found a picture that made her wet. She needed to talk to this guy...

Lilly clicked on the 'Chat with this guy' button. She set up her webcam and did her hair. She then saw him on her screen. "Why, hello there, mate. I've figured you saw my profile." Alexander said Lilly nodded. "Yes and I love it alot." Lilly said. "Oh, my names Lilly. I'm 18 years old and ADORE turtles!" Lilly said. Alexander smiled. "I love turtles too!" Alex said. Lilly giggled. Alex chuckled and noticed she had only a bra on. "You wanna take that off?" Alex said. Lilly looked down and realized he was mentioning her bra. "Oh, do you want me too?" Lilly grinned. Alex smilled. "It looks like you got some pretty big breasts." Alex said. Lilly grinned and took off her bra. She cupped them with her hands.

"All the girls be hating me and my sister for having big tits." Lilly said sexually. Alexander grinned. "Wow you got some sexy tities... Wanna see my... 'pipe'?" Alex said seductively. Lilly got that tingly sensation on her lower regions again. "Yes, please." Lilly said excited. "Alright... Here you go..." Alex scooted his chair back and Lilly saw it again. The 12' inch and 6' thich cock she saw. Lilly eyed the big organ.

"Fuck you're huge..." Lilly said getting really wet. "Yeah.., The girls like me for it." Alex said. Lilly began fingering herself. "Oh, Alex... I need your cock inside me..." Lilly moaned. Alex began slowly jerking himself. "I need my cock inside you, babe." Alex said. Lilly began panting. "Al-Alex... Where do you live...?" Lilly moaned. "Mmf... I live down the big hotel. You've seen it right?" Alex asked. Lilly could only nod. "I'll see you 7:00 tonight, Alex..." Lilly said. Alex smiled.

Lilly checked her time. "Fuck. Gtg. I'll see you tonight honey..." Lilly purred. She got redressed and headed out the door.

* * *

><p>Lilly walked down the hallway of Jasper Highschool. Lilly looked to her left and noticed two lesbians making out next to the lockere. She looked to her right and saw Humphrey and his friends. Humphrey noticed and waved. Lilly waved back and continued walking. She met up with her 2 best friends, Ruby and June. "Hi guys." Lilly greeted. Ruby flipped her hair. "Hi, Lilly." Lilly smiled. "I'm going on a date with a hot dude." Lilly said. Ruby turned to Lilly. "Really? Who?" She asked. Lilly flipped the hair out her left eye. "His name is Alexander. He's 22, Austrailian, and... his wolf is HUGE." Lilly said. Ruby smiled. "You are one lucky chick. How big is his dick?" Ruby asked. Lilly grinned. "12 inches long." Lilly said. June and Ruby got gasped. "You're joking!" June said. "I'm not laughing." Lilly said grinning. "Oh my god! I can't wait to feel that dick sliding in and out of me!" Lilly said. A minute later, the bell rang for 1st period. "Got to go, guys. See you later."<p>

Lilly walked to class and sat down next to the school douche bag, Garth. "Hey baby," Garth said. Lilly payed no attention to him. "You mad?" Garth asked. Lilly shook her head. "I just don't want to talk to your douche ass." Lilly said, Garth chuckled. "Youre breakin' my heart here." Garth rolled her eyes. Garth wrapped his arm around her neck. "Get your fucking hands off me!" Lilly yelled and pushed him off. "Ha ha! Wow you're a bitch!" Garth laughed. Lilly punched him on the arm. Then, the teacher Mr. Dick came in.

"Good morning class. It's the final day of school. We are going to watch a movie." Dick said as he came In. He put up the projector and set up his computer. Then everyone bursted out laughing when they saw a drawing of a penis saying " loves dick"

"Who the hell?" Mr. Dick said. Garth was laughing uncontrolably. "Tha-That was me, Sir!" Garth laughed. igored the drawing and played "Super Bad"

* * *

><p>After school, Lilly went home. She was going to be alone for the day with her pet bunny. She named him alot of names. "Come here sweety cakes." Lilly said as she hugged him. "Did you miss your mommy cupcakes?" Lilly said sweetly. The bunny was a white bunny with his ears laying flat against his head. "You want a carrot stick doodles?" Lilly asked holding a carrot. The bunny grabbed the carot and scurried in his cage.<p>

"Sily boy..." Lilly said and walked to her room. She logged onto Alexander's profile. "Hey, Lilly!" Alex said happy to see Lilly. "Hi Alex. Listen, instead of me going over to your place, how about you come to mine? 117 Wolfen street." Lilly said. Alex grinned. "Sure thing, Lilly. Make sure you have them tits when I get there." Alex said grinning. Lilly smilled. "Make sure you have your cock when you come.." Lilly said. They both logged off. Lilly couldn't wait. Her pussy was already getting wet. This was going to be the best night ever...

* * *

><p><strong>An: There you have It. The second chapter contains a long juicy lemon so stay tuned.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: This contains the lemon. Warning, this has STRONG sexual content. And once you're reading, make sure you clean up your computer screen and stop looking at that naked picture of Lilly. :D ****Joking! But, enjoy this chapter. Now you are gonna see what I can do to sweet people like Lilly...**

* * *

><p><strong>Friday, 6:50 PM<strong>

**In Lilly's POV**

Fuck! I can't fucking wait for Alex! He's SOO fucking hot! I put on my denim jeans with holes on some parts, I also put on some fishnets to make myself even more naughty. Hell, I'm a real naughty girl. I put on my high heels and I put on a black tank top. I couldn't wait for him to come here and fuck me. Just thinking about it was already making me wet.

"Fuck. Getting horny again..." I said to myself. I decided to get myself relieved until he came. I went in to my sisters room. She had a sex toy or more. I'd pleasure myself with them one in a while. I grabbed my sisters dildo and went in the bathroom. I took off my clothes and positioned the black 'cock' towards my pussy. I pushed in and moaned in pleasure as the object entered my cunt. I leaned against the counter of the bathroom and rested my right paw against my face. I swirled the big black 'dick' in my entrance. I've began fantasizing that Alex was fucking me. "Yes.. Mmmmmm... Right there, Alex... Oh yes- MMF! Yes! Deeper Alex!" I moaned. I put on one of my porn videos. Yes, it was HUMAN porn. I just think humans are just something, you know? I thrusted faster in my cunt and was moaning terribly loud. My video had ended and I put on another one. I kept going at it until I came. I sat on the floor and panted loudly. I took it out and looked a the thing. I licked my cum off it and put it back in my sisters room.

3 minutes later I heard knocking on the door. I went to the door and opened it up. My eyes widened.

"You Lilly Palmer?" Alex asked. I nodded my head and hugged him.

"It's you!" I said excitedly. Alex hugged me and put his hands on my ass. "Show me to your room" he said in my ear. I nodded and showed him my room upstairs. "This is my room... Where we will be fucking in..." I said seductively. Alex grinned. He looked around my room. "Nice place." He said. I looked back at him and smilled. "Thank you." I said.

"So, Alex, do you like any music?" I asked him. "Hmm... Well I like metal and rap." He told me. I really care for rap that much but they were still good. I'm more of a punk. "I like rap too but I mostly listen to metal and punk." I told him. "Any bands you like?" I asked. "KoRn is my top favorite. Disturbed and A7X." He told me. I was gonna tell him MY favorite bands but I dropped my iTouch on the ground.

"Shit, I dropped my iTouch." I bend down. My ass was showing straight towards him. "Hey Lilly can you show me the- Oooh maaaan..." He said starring right at my ass. I was wearing denim jeans so he could see my ass perfectly good. I got back up and turned around. "You saw my ass?" I asked seductively. Alex just smiled. "So sexy." he said. I walked up to him and did pu my hands on his chest. "Do you want it?" I asked lustfully. I took off my tank top and pressed my boobs against his chest. I wrapped my long tail around him.

"Fuck in need you badly..." I whispered in his ears. Alex slowly put his hands on my tits and he pushed me on the bed. He climbed on me and started licking my neck. He licked all the way to my breasts and he grabbed it with his teeth and ripped it right off. I let out a sexy growl at him. He began licking my breasts. I moaned while I smiled naughtily. "Oh yes, Alex..." I moaned. He then reached for my pants and he slowly started to pull it off. I saved him the trouble by pulling off my own underwear. Whenever I get naked, I actually stare at myself while doing erotic poses. I can feel him pulling down his jeans. I couldnt wait for it.

"You wanna see my cock...?" Alex asked. I quickly replied yes to him. He slowly pulled off his black boxers. I can see his pubic hair slowly exposing. Soon what felt like hours, his entire length came out. I gasped at his beautiful cock. "Holy Fuck, Alex... Your rod is even bigger In person..." I said. Alex smiled. "Just for people like you..." He said. I grabbed at his cock and stroked it. Alex moaned a little. I began to lick hungrilly at his dick and balls. He grabbed my head and shoved the entire thing in my Mouth. My eyes widdened since his cock went half down my mouth. I choked and gagged but he still heid me on his cock. "Oh fuck Lilly...". Alex moaned. I continued sucking hungrilly at his cock, not even bothering to breathe. I felt his pre cum go in my mouth. I murred and continued sucking the life out if him. He started thrusting in and out of my mouth. His cock was so huge.

"Lilly, I'm going to cum soon..." He grunted. I continued eating his cock and felt a large, hot, sticky fluid go everywhere in my mouth. He didn't stop cumming for a good 10 seconds. Soon, I pulled away and his hot sticky cum dripped down my muzzle. "Alex... You taste wonderful..." I moaned. I flipped the hair out my left eye and ate the rest of his cum. I noticed Aled had a bottle of lube some condoms. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold up. What do you think you're doing?" I asked him. Alex chuckled.

"Putting on lube and a condom so we won't gets AIDES." He said. I hate condoms so much. It just takes the fun away. "Naw, Naw, Naw, Naw, no lube OR condoms. We are going to have un-protected sex, baby." I told him. He stared at the sex equipment and threw it aside. I opened my legs so he can put his dick in.

"Fuck me, Alex. Fuck me hard." I told him. He aligned his cock towards my cunt and he pushed it inside. "YES! FUCK ME ALEX!" I yelled at him. He started going slow. "Alex, what the fuck are you fucking doing? I said **FUCK **me!" I yelled. He just laughed and began punishing my cunt. I grabbed onto the bed and dug my claws in it. My breasts started jiggling along the hard thrusts he made.

"Alex! Fuck me deeper! DEEEEEEEEEEEPEEER!" I yelled. He pushed his fuck stick deeper in my moist tight pussy. "AH FUCK BABY! SLAP ME ASS ALEXANDER!" I yelled.

* * *

><p><strong><em>2 Houses From Here...<em>**

* * *

><p>"Mom dad, whats a cock and a pussy?" A little boy asked his parents. The mom and dad spat out their coffee and looked at theie son. "Where did you hear these words at?" The dad asked. The boy pointed at the window. "I was playing with my doggy friends and we heard screaming saying to 'Eff my pussy with your cock'. We got scared and ran away." The boy said with a ':3' expression.<p>

* * *

><p>Alex's cock was unlike any other cock I've tooken before. Yes, I've had sex with... Let's see... 200 people. 19 of them were human males around the age of 19 to 24. What can I say? I'm just a naughty, slutty wolf. I just love to have fun around the world. Alex began sucking on my tits as he thrusted in and out of my puss. "Damn you have a sweet pussy..." he moaned. I began bouncing up and down on his cock. That's when my phone rang. I reached over and saw that it was Abel. I picked up.<p>

"Yeah, what do you want? Mmm! Oh fuck yeah!" I yelled over the phone.

"Lilly? Are you having sex again?" He asked. Yeah, my family tends to catch me a lot. I bring home so many wolves and human males. And I get really pissed when they do. I remember this one time I brought home this cutie emo human male named Blaze Creivac and we made some serious love that night. I was SOO fucking close to an orgasm and my little brother Ricky asked me where his toy dinosaur was at and he HAD to ruin it! Fucking douchebag... I love him though!

Alex thrusted one last time and came in my cunt. I screamed in the phone and I could tell Abel's deaf now. "SORRY! GOTTA GO!" I yelled. I came ALL over the bed. He pulled out his long cock and layed down.

"Alex... We need to get two more things down before you leave..." I said. Alex looked up. "What are they?" He asked. I began rubbing my boobies while eyeing his cock.

"My boobs are sore in between..." I purred. Alex got my drift and began drooling over my breasts. I opened them up. "They want to play with you..." I said naughtily. He came over and put his dick in between my boobs. He out a growl of pleasure. "Damn your tits are soft and big." He growled.

I smirked and began stroking his rod with my boobies. He growled and began thrusting in and out of my boobs.

"Mmm damn your fast as a lion." I purred. Alex put more pressure on boobs. "Ugh, your tits are big." Alex said. Thats it? No witty comments on my boobs? Shmeh... Lame... I felt his pre splash on my face.

Alex was making the bed shake. "Damn, Alex, slow down! Youre gonna break my bed." I told him. Alex just chuckled. "Your boobs are to good for me to slow down." He said.

I just realized something...

This is the first time I had tit sex. Out of ALL the guys I've been through, I never tried it.

"Fuck, I'm cumming!" he yelled. He thrusted in my boobs faster and came. I closed my eyes quickly since it got in my eyes.

"Alex you fucking douche bag. You got it in my eye!" I laughed. Alex laughed and layed down.

"It makes you look hot with cum everywhere on your face." He said. I wiped the cum off my face.

I got on all fours. "Alez, I have a special task for you. My ass is dirty in the inside and your cock is really wet to clean it. Can you do that?" I asked. He posistioned his cock towards my asshole. With one swift thrust, his cock was all the way in. I growled in pleasure as his dick entered my ass. He grabbed my hair and pulled it. "Fuck! So tight! Ugh! Mmf! Yes!" He yelled. I could feel that long cock hit the very end of my asshole. I gasped at every thrust he made in me. I could hear the wet sounds in my ass as Alex penetrated me.

I did this once with a human and wolf. They were both in my ass. And they were big as Alex. They filled me up so good. Cum was literally leaking out my ass as they were fucking me.

My ass and breast were starting to jiggle as Alex fucked me. "Fuck me! I'm cumming!" Alex yelled.

The fuck? What male says 'Fuck Me' when they are fucking someone when they are cumming?

"Fuck! Me too!" I yelled. I came all over his crotch as he thrusted in and out. I felt a long powerful splash in my anus. I felt 15 more. I figured it was his cum. He pulled out and we layed down.

"Damn that was awesome..." Alex said. I smilled. "I love your cock... I want to... Add it to my collection..." I said grinning. We both began to make out. Out tongues mashed together and shared eachothers saliva. I reached under the bed. I slowly pulled out a knife and concealed it. I pulled away and looked him in the eye. "I love your cock... But... I think it's not good enough." I smiled. Alex had a confused look on his face. I grabbed his cock and put the knife to the bottom and sliced it off.

Alex screamed in pain and horror. "YOU BITCH! HOW- HOW DARE YOU?" He yelled. His blood was all over me. I began chuckling evilly and raised the knife to his throat. I cut his throat open. His blood sprayed all over my room. Half my face was covered in blood. He slowly died a painful death. I licked some of the blood off my lips and hands.

Oh I didn't tell you guys? I'm also a sex murderer. I only want males with dicks that's 15 inches long. If I can just get TWO, they are off the hook.

I put on my clothes and burried the body in my big back yard.

"Thanks for your cock though Alex..." I said and walked back in my house in a really non-innocent sexy way.

"I'm such a bad girl..." I moaned sexily and flipped the hair out my eye.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Holy Shit you guys didn't expect that did you? Ha ha! I bet you guys have much hatred for her don't you? Well, anywho, the next chapter consists of Lilly sneaking out to go to a party and causing a lot of trouble. Okay, that's it for now. I gotta rest my fingers and charge my white iTouch.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: This is the chapter where Lilly goes to the party and starts shit and stuff. This also has a ****short lime scene ****between Lilly and a human kid. Also a masturbation scene. If you don't read this stuff then go somewhere else. But if you do, have fun with it.**

* * *

><p><strong>June 26th<strong>

**4:59 PM**

**Lilly's POV**

* * *

><p>I got a text message from my friend Angel. She told me that she has been invited to a party started by some really sexy mexican teen named Juan Willson. A tall well-fit human teen. Hes 19 and, oh, he's the star of the school. I decided I should go talk to him at the cafe. He always go there and kick it. Hopefully if we get to know eachother. I do happen to like hispanic people. Oh, there I go with my sluttish talk.<p>

* * *

><p>Well, my mother and father knew about the party somehow. And what I mean is they fucking went in my fucking purse and read my text messages and shit.<p>

"Who is this Juan Willson?" Eve asked angrily. I rolled my eyes. "Its not your business." I said. Winston cleared his throat and stepped up. "Lilly dear, we only want to help-"

"What? Ruin my life! That's what you guys are fucking doing. You just want to make me fucking miserable!" I yelled. Abel spoke up and said something that made me pissed even though he was right.

"We caught you having sex with over 9000 (Dbz Pun xD) men in this house. And most of them were humans. You don't understand that it's against our family policy to be with humans." Abel said.

"You know something? I know for a fact that humans are like us. They can have fun and shit. And to top it all off, they were they first ones here!" I yelled. Winston spoke up. "Lilly, I don't want you going to that party. The End" He said. I just smilled. "Okay. I see. I understand. I was wrong. Forgive me." I said acting like I feel sorry. "I'm sorry if I was being rebellious." I said trying to act even more sorry. My mom and dad smilied. "I'm glad you see it our." my mom said. I smiled. "For once, you guys taught me something." I said.

I walked in my room. I will go to this party. Even if I have to sneak out. Which I will do. I decided I should dress good for him. I wore some dark blue jeans that had holes in them, and I wore a black tank too and some high heels. I decided to put some emo make up on my face. I put some black lip stick on and I dyed the left part of my hair black. I heard emo styles are hot these days. I think Juan will like me. I smilled walked out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>At the local cafe<strong>

I walked in the cafe and saw a crowd. Probably like, 5 or 9 people. I went over there and pushed 3 people aside. One of them got pissed and got up.

"Hey you! The wolf with the white fur! You better learn to say sorry or excuse me!" he yelled. All I did was raise my middle finger in the air. The guy got pissed and shoved me down on the ground. I got back up and unsheathed my claws at him. "Do you know who your messing with? Huh?" I asked in an evil voice. The guy eventually backed off. I smiled and unsheathed my claws. I saw a tall well-fit light skinned human sitting at the table. It was Juan. I decided to talk to him.

I walked up to him and he smiled.

"Hola chica. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?" He said to me. Oh my god... His voice... It made me melt inside. I stood there frozen. Juan then started laughing.

"Its okay! I can speak english as well!" he laughed. I giggled. "No I understood EVEEYTHING you said." I said smiling I bent over on the table. "So Juan, my friend Angel wanted me to go to your party. If its alright, can I join to so she can have more fun when I'm there?" I asked. Juan nodded. "Sure." he said. I smilled. "Thanks Juan!" I said. I then felt some one slap my ass. I yelped and turned around and saw Garth and his friends pissing theirselves.

"Dirty bitch!" I yelled and punched Garth in the face. He fell down but still kept laughing his ass off. I rolled my eyes and walked away. Down the street I heard Juan yelling. I turned around and saw him stop in front of me.

"You forgot your iPhone." he said and put it in my hands. I smilled and hugged juan. "Such a sweet man." I said. Juan chuckled and ran back in the cafe. I had a dirty idea. "Hey Juan! I yelled. He turned around and smiled.

"Yes Lilly?" he asked. I ran up to him and smiled. "Can I take a picture of you? With your shirt off?" I asked. Juan smilled and nodded his head. "Sure." he said. He took his shirt and revealed his nice light-skin 6 pack. I blushed and took the picture. I thanked him and walked home.

you want to know why I did that? Well, like I said, I'm a dirty little slut who wants to have fun.

"Mmmm... Juan... Quiero que meter su largo y grueso pene en mi vagina..." I moaned. Yes, I can speak Spanish. I walked home and went into my room. I closed it and took off my shirt and bra. I had my hand down my pants fingering my pussy. I took off my clothes and walked to my bed. I stared at the picture while fingering myself. I moaned and shoved a second finger inside me. I fantasized Juan fucking me with his cock and him eating my pussy. I moaned louder at the though.

"Oh, Juan... Lick me faster... Deeper... Como una lengua cálida y agradable..." I moaned. I was breathing quicker and quicker. My heart beat growing faster. Then I came on my bed. I was so excited from seeing him. The next thing I knew my brother came in. "Lilly? Why are you... Never mind."

"I was changing. And you should knock first." I said and playfully threw a pillow at him. He caught it and set it down. "Hey Lilly, you're still going to that party still?" he asked. I grinned. "Weather they like it or not. I'm going." I said. Abel smilled. "Okay. Well, good bye." he said. "Bye." I said back. He left my room. I put some new clothes back on. In 3 more hours, the party will

* * *

><p><strong>6:50 PM<strong>

Its time for the party. Like my mom and dad said, I can't go, but I'm going. I waited till my parents were asleep. They go to bed at 6:55. That's really early but they are getting old anyway. So yeah.

My parents are sound asleep. The only ones up his me, Kate and Abel. Since we are all 18 19 and 22. I had black denim jeans and a black red shirt on. I head out room and quietly left the house. The party was at the football park. I guessed Juan loves football.

* * *

><p><strong>At The Highschool<strong>

I arrived in time. Everyone was just getting started. I saw Humphrey there. I walked up to him smiling.

"Hu Humphrey." I greeted. Humphrey smilled. "Hi Lilly." he greeted back. Humphrey gave me some beer. "Oh, Humphrey you sure? I don't drink- yes I do." I said. Yeah I tend to drink a lot of beer. I noticed Juan was behind Humphrey. I waved at him. He waved back. I walked over to him. "Hi Juan. I love the party." I said. He smilled. "Yeah. Thanks." he said. I didn't see Angel anywhere. She must be late. I decided to go chill and have some fun. They played a song by Asking Alexandria and that's when it started to get fun.

I was talking to a couple of humans and from the looks of it, they think I'm really hot. I had a few of them touch me. They loved that pretty much. I showed my breasts to one of them from the back of the party. I seem to become sluttish every second. But that's who I am!

I hadn't seen Angel yet. It's been at least 40 minutes. I went to the portables. Yeah the portables were huge and shit. I checked the bathroom and heard moaning in the stalls. Then the moans grew louder and louder. I looked in them and saw Angel and Humphrey going at it on the toilets. I was disgusted at the both of them. Humphrey looked drunk and Angel... Well she looked like a slut. I left the portables and into the party. I flipped the hair out my eye and stiood next to the food table. I poured myself some beer and drank it all. I kept drinking whatever beer there was. I started to get diszy and lightheaded. I then soon realized I was drunk.

"Hey Juan! Where are you?" A kids voice called out. I looked to see who this kid was. He looked like he was 13. I walked up to him.

"Hello kid. Who are you looking for?" I said seductively.

"I'm looking for my cousin Juan. Have you seen him?" he asked. I was rubbing his head and his back. I began licking his neck and ear.

"Mmm... Yes... I have seen him. But you arent going to see him just yet." I said still licking him. The kid shuddered when I licked him again. I smilled and told him to follow me. We went inside the portables and took off my shirt.

"So, whats your name..?" I purred in his ear.

"John?" He said nervously. I boob hugged him and began licking and kissing him on the neck. I took my bra off a told him to lick me. He did what I told him to do. It felt good and I pulled him in a kiss. I pushed my tongue in his mouth. He tasted like he was eating fruit candy and soda. I moaned at the taste. I pulled away and looked at him seductively.

"What was that?" John asked. I giggled and took off his shirt.

"Have you heard of oral sex?" I whispered. He shook his head. I smilled and pulled his pants down slightly. His dick showed and I purred seductively.

"I like your cute dick..." I whispered. I put the entire thing in my mouth and he buckled. John was moaning in pleasure.

"This... F-feels s-so good..." he moaned. I wrapped my tongue around his cock and sucked harder.

"Mmmm..." I moaned. He screamed in pleasure and came in my mouth. I pulled away and licked my lips.

"THATS oral sex." I said. I pulled my jeans halfway down and got on all fours.

"Come here boy... Your gonna put that cock in my pussy..." I purred.

"What's this called," he asked. "It's called pussy fucking... It feels real good on your cock..." I said. He got behind me and inserted his dick inside my wet pussy. He let out a moan of pleasure. I began talking dirty to him.

"That's right John! Hit me right there-OH! Yes! Right in that spot! Aaiee! Como un gallo desagradable!" I moaned loudly. He began thrusting really hard in me.

"Oh yeah baby! Mmmm! I'm your horny bitch! Aye!" I yelled. John yelled out loudly and came in me. He departed from my cunt and dried his dick off. He put his pants back on.

"That was really fun, Mrs. Wolf." John said. He put his shirt back on and left.

I never thought I can have sex with human kids. Wow... I'm a REALLY huge slut... And I love it. I saw Humphrey and Angel come out.

"Hi Lilly." Humphrey said nervously. I got on clothes but kept my bra off and shirt.

"Angel, why?" I asked. Angel shrugged. "He's such a sexy guy." She told me. I shook my head. "You're lucky I'm not a tattle tailing bitch." I said. I put my bra on went back to the party.

I walked up to my best guy friends Damian. A white and blonde Wolf with long hair. "Hi Lilly." Damian greeted. I smiled and greeted him back. He offered me a cigarette and beer.

"Thanks." I said. He lit it up put it in my mouth.

"Fuck this party is this shit." I said. Damian grinned. "Fuck yes. I got 5 chicks's digits." He said. I laughed and the smoke went down my throat. I tell you, it hurt like a bitch. "Whoa, be careful. That stuff can fuck the shit up in throat." he laughed. I shook it off and drank some beer. The next thing I knew, everyone was screaming and running away. There I saw a dead body in the middle of the field. Then I saw Garth and his friends aiming guns at everyone. Me and Damian ran away. We met up with Angel and Humphrey.

"Juan's dead." I told them. Angel gasped. "How?" she asked. "Garth and his mini douchers." I said. Damian heard another shot. "Come on guys lets run!" he yeeled.

We three ran to the sidewalks. We stopped running when we stopped by the cafe. "Shit, I can't believe he's dead." Humphrey said. I nodded. "Yeah." I said.

We all wished eachother goodbye. We Soon went our seperate ways.

While I was walking home, I felt like someone was following me. I turned around and continued walking.

Then, something happened to me... Something horrible...

* * *

><p><strong>An: Oh fuck, Juan's dead! And she didnt get to have sex with him! Well, she got some from his cousin. Well, who can guess what happens? Also there's a KxL in the next part of the chapter as well.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: Okay, this is where the slutty bitch gets it. Also I changed the summary and title so people would take notice. Thank ThunderAssault. Thanks dude. Okay, anywho Lilly gets raped by Garth and she goes home crying to her parents. Her mom and dad and brother does some investigation while Kate comforts her sister and they get REAL naughty in the next chapter. Oh, I'm going to be using assloads of detail in the lesbian scene. So, clean up your monitor when you are done reading. :U**

**Joking again. Shall we get started?**

* * *

><p><strong>10:30 PM<strong>

**Lilly's POV**

* * *

><p>I stopped dead in my tracks as I heard bushes rustle. My heart was beating real fast. I continued walking then I heard footsteps. I quickly turned around and saw Garth grab me. He had such a devilish smile. "Where do you think you're going?" he said. I tried to break free but he was stronger than me. He pulled me closer to him and I kicked him in the balls. He yelped in pain.<p>

"Jason! Xavier! Pierce! Grab her and hold her down!" Garth yelled. I gasped when 3 people tackled me. I saw Jason putting tape in my mouth and tieing me up. I struggled to break free but I couldn't. Xavier held me and threw me in the trunk of a car. Garth then closed it and I heard muffled laughter. I heard the car start up and drove off. I was crying for help and screaming. The next 5 minutes the car stopped and I saw Garth open up the trunk. He grabbed me and pulled me into his house. He threw me on the couch and untied me. His gang held me down and took my clothes off. I had tears in my eyes.

"Ssh... Everything will be over... When we want it to be!" Garth laughed. He withdrew his cock from his pants. I'll tell you, it was HUGE. I rammed it in which caused me to scream in pain. They all laughed at my pain. Jason forced his cock down my mouth and he forced my head on my his cock.

I couldn't breathe. Xavier went under me and he shoved his cock down my asshole. I screamed louder and louder.

"Pierce shut her up." Garth ordered

"Jeez, even with a cock down her mouth she's loud." Pierce said. I saw him inject some sleeping medicine in me. I slowly stopped screaming and fell asleep. They raped me for the next 2 hours.

I woke up and saw them sitting on the couch.

"Hey there sleepyhead." Garth said. I began crying again.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?" I screamed at them. Garth just chuckled.

"I know you are a dirty slut." Garth said. I got angry. "So what if I am?" I yelled. Garth smiled. "And I also know you murder men if they don't pleasure you enough." my eyes widened. They could not tell anyone! "Please... Don't tell... I could get life in jail.." I begged tears forming. Garth smilled. "I wont... Unless you become my girlfriend..." Garth said. I wiped the tears in my eyes.

* * *

><p>"Come on Lilly... Pick up!" Abel said. "She went to that party I knew she would!" Eve yelled. Kate looked more worried. Her sister was in trouble. Abel eventually gave up.<p>

"She'll be here..." Abel said.

* * *

><p>I walked down the sidewalk crying. I stopped at my street and looked. I finally stopped at my house. I opened up the door and was greeted by hugs. I cried in my brothers chest. "Oh my god! I went to the party and everything went horrible! Juan was shot!" I cried. My brother hugged me tightly. "It's okay it's okay... You're home..." He said. I looked at everyone. "Then, I was rapped... It was Garth... And his friends..." I said. My mom screamed in horror.<p>

"Winston! Abel! Get in the fucking car!" Eve yelled. Abel happily obliged and grinned evily. Winston looked at Kate. "Comfort your sister. We'll be back." my dad said and closed the door. My sister held onto me while I cried. "Ssh... It's okay Lilly.." Kate said calmly. She hugged me. I felt her big soft breasts touch against me. I also heard her moan softly. I looked at her amber eyes. "Kate... There's something I need to tell you something... Its about Humphrey.." I said. Kate looked at me concerned.

"At the party... I went to go look for Angel. I found her and Humphrey having sex in the bathroom..." I said. Kate had tears against her eyes. She bursted in tears and hugged me. I felt her breast touch mines. I slightly moaned. Her breasts felt so good on mines. Kate stopped crying after 9 minutes. I looked her in the eyes. "Kate... You don't need him... You need someone else..." I said. Kate nodded her head. "Hey, mind if I give you a massage? You are in a lot of stress." I said. Kate smilled. "Sure Lilly. I'd love that." Kate said. She layed on the couch and lifted her shirt. I saw her bare back. Her back was so sweet and sexy... Oh god... Am I thinking this...?

I got on top if her and began massaging her back. She moaned a bit. "Damn Lilly... You are good at massages..." Kate moaned. I chuckled. "Hey Kate, do you wanna know something weird?" I asked. "Sure." she said. "Would it be weird if me and you had sex?" I asked. Kate giggled. "Yeah, that would." Kate said. I continued massaging her. "Be honest: would that feel good?" I asked. Kate wonderd for a moment. "Honestly, it would feel good. I heard that when two people tribe, it feels like you are already cumming." she said. I blushed at the thought. Me and Kate... Scissoring... No it wouldn't happen. I continued massaging her. What I didn't notice was that I was moving my hips back and forth on Kate's... Nice, firm ass. I got off Kate and sat next to her.

"Kate? Do you think I'm a weird person?" I asked. Kate shook her head. "No, you're not. Your my sister." Kate said. I smilled.

"Do you... Think I'm weird for doing this?" I asked blushing. Kate raised an eye brow.

"Weird for doing wha- MMF!" I planted my lips on hers. I pulled away blushing. Kate blushed and looked down. I frowned.

"I knew it... I'm weird..." I said sad. Kate looked at me and smilled.

"No. You're not weird." Kate said and kissed both blushed and closed our eyes. Me and Kate got up, still kissing. We went to the hallway and began making out wildly. I dugged my tongue inside her mouth. She moaned andmine hers in my slutty mouth. Kate pulled the strings from my tank top off and took a look at my breasts. She smirked and grabbed my bra with her teeth and pulled it off. Kate grinned and kissed me again. She kissed down my body and to my breasts. She began sucking on them which caused me to moan. Kate looked up at me and grinned. "In my room..."she said.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Oh Fuck! Theres some incest going on in here! Mmmm. Lol okay, anywho, I'm sorry if the rape scene was too short it's just I'm not good at rape scenes. Oh, and I'm sorry if the chapter is short. I'm just lazy and my fingers are sore as fuck. So, for the next chapter. It's gonna be 4k words.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: Okay! Here's the lesbian incest lemon and it's going to be 4k words. I can try doing 4k on my Itouch. I almost did 3k words I should do 4k. Fuck my fingers are gonna be sore as hell. Okay onto the story! Oh, and by the way, the whole story will be in Lilly's POV, most of it.**

* * *

><p>My sister made me sit on her desk and she sucked on my boobies. I swung my head up and moaned.<p>

"Oh, yes... Oh... Mmm... Kate..." I moaned as my older sister sucked on my boobs. She played with my nipples on her tongue. She then started putting my left goddamn boob in her mouth.

"Oh, Jesus Christ, Kate! You AH! Know how to make a girl happy!" I moaned. I could hear the sounds of her moaning and her sucking my titty. "Yeah, you love my sweet nipples?" I moaned. Kate could only moan since they tasted fantastic. Kate began playing with her boobs. Kate then pulled me to her bed. That's when we started making out wildly. She jammed her tongue down my throat. I choked a bit and I did the same. I pulled my jeans off and I moved my hands to Kate's sexy ass. I began pulling her down on me. I pulled her black jeans off and began rubbing her ass.

"Damn Lilly..." Kate moaned. We both pulled away. I grinned at her and she did the same. "Be right back..." Kate said and got off me. I saw Kate go in her closet full of sex toys. She pulled out some lube and put it on her finger. She smirked at me. She began rubbing my pussy with her hand. I began moaning and squirming. "Fuck Kate... That feels so go- FUCK!" she slipped two fingers in my pussy. I blushed and moaned loudly.

"Sit on my face... Sit on my fucking face..." Kate ordered. She sat on her back and I put my pussy in her face. "I'm gonna eat that scrumptious cunt of yours..." Kate said. She stuck her tongue in my cunny and ate me out visciously. I growled and moaned in pleasure. I began humping her face and forcing her to drink my love juice.

"Yeah, drink my cum! Fuck! Look in my eyes Kate!" I yelled I forced her to stare in my lavender eyes.

I could feel my climax come. "Kate! I'm cumming! Lick all of my cum up!" I yelled. She had her tongue deeper in me. I pushed my waist lower. "Drink all of it!" I yelled. Kate was moaning loudly. I came all over my sisters face.

"That's right. I'm not gonna get off until you drink all of it..." I obeyed me and licked all my cum off. It took 2 minutes for her to do so. I finally got off her. She grinned evily.

"My turn." Kate said. She made me lay under her and eat her out. Kate moaned loudly.

"Yeah... Eat me out like the slut you are..." Kate moaned. You wanna see what a slut can do? I began licking her faster and deeper. Kate closed her eyes shut and moaned louder. Kate began humping my face and squirting her juice in my mouth. She didn't last 2 minutes and she already came. We both layed down and began making out. We tasted each others cum and our owns. It tasted good and I can tell Kate enjoyed it more. We both ended the kiss and stared in the others eyes.

"Do you feel weird Lilly?" Kate asked me. I grinned. "Fuck no. This is awesome!" I said. Kate smiled. She kissed me again and told me to wait here. I saw her go to her closet. Her ass swaying side to side after each step she made. She bent down and I saw her ass raise high in the air. I immediately became aroused at this point.

"Kate, you got one fine sexy ass..." I said. She looked back at me and grinned. "Come over here... You can play with ass while I find what I'm looking for..." she said seductively while running her hand on her ass. I got up and walk over towards Kate to play with her ass. She motioned her tail and made it look like it was telling me to come here. I grabbed her ass and began rubbing it. She was still looking for what ever the fuck she was looking for. I began humping her from behind. She giggled at my actions and moaned hungrily. I began rubbing my waist on her ass erotically. "Lilly, I found what I'm looking for." Kate said. I stopped humping her and found out she had a strap on on her. I took a look at the red cock like object.

"What are we gonna take turns screwing each other with a cock wannabe?" I asked. Kate giggled. "Yeah." Kate said. She told me to lay on my back and spread my legs apart. She went over towards me and layed ontop of me. She aligned the object towards my opening and pushed it in my pussy. I moaned in pleasure as the plastic tube enter me. Kate began slowly bucking her hips up and down. I closed my eyes and moaned in pleasure.

"So fucking good..." I moaned. Kate began kissing me as she bucked her hips up and down. She moved a little faster as she fucked me.

"Yeah... You love it in your tight little pussy little sis?" Kate purred.

"Oh God, Kate... Yes... I love it..." I moaned. She's using me as a slave now! She's trying to tease me! Fucking bitch! Yeah, I maybe the slut, but I definitley don't need to be teased.

"Mmmm, yes..." Kate moaned and bucked her hips faster, pushing it deeper. Kate and I locked our muzzles together. We tasted each others mouths and tongues and wrestled. Kate hit a certain area In my cunt that made me moan louder. I wanted her to do that again.

"Kate... Do that again... That feels so good" I moaned. Kate giggled and grinned.

"Beg for it." She said.

Oh you gotta be kidding me... She wants me to beg? Don't worry, I'll get her back once she's done screwing me.

"Kate! Do that again! Please! I need this! I want this!" I yelled. Kate smiled and continued fucking me. I was practically moaning like a zombie. The strap on was deep inside me now, I can feel it leaving and entering my wet cunt. She bucked her hips faster and faster. Doing whatever it takes to pleasure me.

"Fuck, I'm gonna cum!" I yelled. Kate smilled and thrusted faster and deeper in me. I screamed in pleasure and came all over the 'dick'. Kate pulled out and smiled.

"That's a good girl." Kate said. I was breathing real hard. She got up and went to find that bottle of lube. I can already tell what she was gonna do. Kate poured some lubricant on my ass and rubbed it some over. I shuddered at the feeling. She dipped 2 fingers inside my ass. I moaned slightly at the feeling. Kate pulled out and put some on her strap on. Kate alighned the object and pushed in slowly. I let out a long moan of pleasure. Kate grabbed my hips and pushed in and out of my anus. It felt weird for my OWN sister doing that to me. Heh, well, if she had a cock, she'd enjoy this 100x better.

"Oh, fuck yes Kate! Mierda a la mierda el culo!" I yelled in pleasure. She was making my ass feel good.

"Ah yes... ¿Te gusta mi correa en su apretado culito? Sí mierda hacer ... ¿Te gusta por el culo puta ..." Kate said. Yes my entire family can speak spanish.

"Oh, sí ... Me encanta tu banda en mi culo ... Se siente tan bien ..." I begged. I felt Kate move deeper and faster inside me. I couldn't taker her hard pounding anymore and came.

I was panting faster than ever.

Kate pulled her red strap on out my ass. I never felt this much love in my life. She pulled off her strap on and gave it to me. She got on all fours and licked her lips. I put the strap on on and aligned it to her pussy. I slowly put it in and began moving in and out. Kate was going crazy as I penetrated her.

"Fuck me! Fuck me mercilessly!" Kate yelled. I pushed her hips towards me as I thrusted in her. Her body was letting out spasm movements as I thrusted in her.

"Mmmm fuck! Lilly! Go deeper! OH! Yes! Right there! Right in my g-spot! AYYEEI! Se siente tan bien..." Kate moaned. I slapped Kate's ass I thrusted in and out her pussy. Kate yelled in pleasure.

"Yes! Slap my ass! OH!" she moaned as I slapped her ass.

"You love it when I fuck your pussy?" I asked. Kate could only nod. I smiled and thrusted deeper in her pussy. Kate began moaning louder and her breathing became quicker.

She had been brought to her orgasmic state.

"You cumming, Kate?" I asked. She could only nod her head.

"Keep cumming baby..." I said. After 5 minutes of vaginal penetration, Kate finally came. I pulled out her pussy and took off the strap on since I wanted to get to the 'good part'.

"Lilly... That was amazing..." Kate said panting heavily. I smilled and we kissed passionately. We both rubbed eachother and dug our tongues in our mouths. I pulled away and looked at Kate.

"We're not done yet..." I purred seductively. Kate stood there wondering and she grinned.

"Open your legs..." I said. Kate opened her legs. I crawled towards her and connected our pussies together. Me and Kate let out a loud moan of pleasure. I thrusted my hips upward. That motion sent waves of pleasure through us and we leaked. We both started thrusting our hips. It was an incredible sensation. We changed positions so I was able to look at her. I thrusted forward and let out small whimpers. I lowered my head and rested my head on the ground.

"Come here baby... Look at me..." Kate moaned and lifted my head up. I kept my eyes closed. I couldn't even open them.

"Lilly... Look at me babe..." Kate moaned in my ear. I opened them and saw her beautiful amber eyes.

We continued our grinding. We gasped at every thrust we made.

"Mmm... Mm, mm, mm, oooh.." Kate moaned. I licked her neck and she kissed me in the mouth. We shared another passionate kiss, our tongues gliding in eachothers mouths. I thrusted faster and pulled away from the kiss.

"Oh, baby... This... Is... So fucking crazy..." I moaned.

"Oh... Shit..." Kate moaned. I saw her eyes rolling to the back of her head. I started moving faster and faster. Kate moved her hands towards my hips and pushed me on her.

"D-damn, Kate! I'm... I'm gonna cum!" I moaned. Our breasts began jiggling with our humping. Kate pulled me toward her. "Mmm, Yes... Yes... Oh, yeah, Kate... You are so fucking amazing... Yes.. Yes! YYYYYYEEEEEESSSSSS! I'M CUUUUMMMMMIIIINNNNNG" I yelled. I clenched my eyes and jaws together. My eyes halfway opened and they rolled to the back of her head. Kate was moaning louder and higher.

"YES! IM CUMMING TOO! AW AW AWWW!" Kate screamed. We kept moving as we were cumming. We sprayed our juices together. We both began making out passionately.

We made out for a good 20 minutes and pulled away. We stared in the others eyes smilling.

"Lilly... That was the craziest lovemaking ever..." Kate said. I smiled.

"Yeah... It was..." I said. We kissed one last time, are breasts connected.

"Damn, Lilly... I want to become sluttish like you..." Kate said grinning. I giggled and remembered something...

"Hey Kate... Are you going to forgive Humphrey?" I asked.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Well, I did 2k words that's the best I could do for a lemon lol. Lilly asked Kate if she can forgive Humphrey. Couple things I need to ask... **

**•Should Kate become a slut and forgive Humphrey?**

**•Should Kate NOT become a slut and forgive Humphrey?**

**•Should Kate become a slut and not forgive Humphrey?**

**•Should Kate NOT become a slut and not forgive Humphrey?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n: Okay, SOME of you guys might hate me but. I'm going for number 2. Kate to not to become a whore and forgives Humphrey. Well, anywho, Kate and Lilly had some steamy delicious sex with eachother. In this chapter, Kate forgives Humphrey and Lilly and her human male friend developes feelings for eachother.**

* * *

><p><strong>June 24th<strong>

**9:00 PM**

**Kate's POV**

* * *

><p>I got off Lilly, panting heavily. We had another hungry, delicious sex with eachother. "Wow... You're really good at this.." I said. Lilly smilled. "I'd had my ways with girls." Lilly said. I remember last night, after we had sex, she said if I should forgive Humphrey for fucking one of Lilly's friends. "Lilly I don't think I should forgive Humphrey." I said. Lilly frowned.<p>

"Why not? I mean, he was drunk at the party and Angel seduced him." Lilly told me. I'm 70% on forgiving Humphrey. But I'm 100% on kicking the shit the living shit out of Angel.

"You know, I'll forgive Humphrey. But, I'm going kick the shit out of Angel." I said. Lilly chuckled.

"I'm glad you can forgive him, Kate." Lilly said. I smiled. She was right. I have to forgive Humphrey. We have been friends since 1st grade! And we both had feelings for eachother.

"Lilly we should get out of bed. It's 9:20." I said. I got off my bed and went to put some clothes of. I looked at Lilly putting her shirt on. I just noticed that she always looks seductive when she changes.

I walked downstairs and heard loud heavy metal music downstairs. I saw Abel doing the dishes while jamming out to it.

"Morning sleeping beauties!" he said while playing air guitar. Lilly and I laughed at Abel's actions.

"Morning big brother!" I said.

"Breakfast on the table!" he said. Abel had made some blue berry pancakes and eggs. They always tasted really good.

We sat down and ate our breakfast. Thats when Lilly's rabbit had his bowl in his mouth and brought it to Lilly's feet.

"Awww, are you hungry ?" Lilly asked in a cute voice.

"You really should give it a name." Abel said. Lilly picked up her rabbit. " doesn't need a name. Right Doodles?" She said rubbing his belly. She gave the rabbit some food and he went back in his cage. I noticed mom and dad wasn't here. Mom was always reading the morning paper.

"Hey Abel? Where's mom and dad?" I asked. Abel stopped playing his music.

"There still looking for that asshole Garth." Abel said.

"By theirselves?" Lilly asked. Abel shook his head.

"Police. Moms destined on finding Garth." Abel said and played some SlipKnot music. I checked the time on my iPhone and it was 9:50. I got up and put my shoes on.

"I have to go see Humphrey. I'll be back." I said.

"Becareful!" Abel called out. I nodded my head and walked out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>At The Park<strong>

I walked through the park trying to find Humphrey. I saw a human kid walk past. I decided I should talk to him.

"Hi there." I said waving my hand. He stopped and looked at me.

"You look like that other wolf. She was white and sounded innocent." he said. I looked at the boy.

"White wolf? She sounded innocent too? Did she have hair covering her left hair." I asked.

"Yep." he said.

"That was my sister!" I said smiling. John looked at me.

"Your not gonna give me oral sex, are you?" he asked. I had a disgusted look on my face.

"Why would I do that?" I asked. The little boy shrugged. Your sister sucked on my penis and made me stick it in her 'pussy'." he said.

Lilly why the fuck? Wow... She can get sex from ANYone.

"Ooookaaaaay..." I said and walked away.

I found Humphrey talking to his friends. I took in a breathe and walked up to them.

"Hi, Humphrey." I said. Humphrey turned around and smiled. "Hi, Kate." Humphrey said kissing me on the cheek. I didn't kiss him back though.

"Anything you need to tell me?" Humphrey asked. I looked down. "I know what you and Angel did..." I said sadly.

Humphrey frowned. "What? How did you know?" He asked. I looked at him. "Its okay, Humphrey, I forgive you." I said. Humphrey smiled for a bit and then frowned.

"You forgive me after everything I did?" Humphrey asked. I smiled and nodded my head.

"Yes." I said. I forgave him that fast because I don't like to see people suffer for forgiveness.

"I love you, Kate." Humphrey said and hugged me. "I love you too." I said. Humphrey let go of me and he had a look of anger.

"Wheres that fucking asshole Garth?" he asked.

"I don't know. My parents and the police are finding him." I said. He must had known what happened to Lilly.

"I'm gonna kick his ass." he said.

"He will serve justice."

* * *

><p><strong>Lilly's POV<strong>

I was on my laptop, on my Facebook. Humphrey posted something on my wall. I read his message.

_"Lilly, I'm VERY sorry from what happened to you. When you and your family finds Garth, tell them to call me so I can kick his fucking ass."_

I was actually touched by his letter. He's going to fuck Garth up for me? I commented on his post saying how much I respect him and stuff. I got off Facebook and went to play solitaire on my laptop. My bunny hopped on my bed and into my lap.

"Hi, boy." I said. I began rubbing his furry body with my hand. I let him off and got up from my bed.

"What to do, what to do..." I said to myself. I had an idea and decided to call my best human friend, Jase.

"Hey Jase, it's me, Lilly. Want to come to my house?" I asked.

"Sure. I'll be there in 10 minutes." He said.

"My parents aren't home. They have like, a ton of bear in the fridge." I said. Jase chuckled and hung up. Jase was a well fit human with blonde hair. He's 19 as well.

I heard a knock on the door. I walked to the door and opened it up. There was Jase.

"Hey, Jase." I said. He took a long hard stare at my body. I was wearing some black jeans and a tank top as always. No I didn't have any shoes.

"So, what's going on?" He asked. I smiled. "Nothing much. I was bored and I needed someone to visit me." I said. I noticed he was still starring at me.

"Hey Jase..." I purred. He looked up. "Yes, Lilly?" he asked. I walked up to him.

"You want to touch me?" I asked seductively. Jase stared at me confused.

"What?" he asked. I smiled. "Do YOU want to touch me?" I asked again.

"Oh- Ahem! Sh-should I?" Jase asked. I can tell he was nervous. He never touched anyone sexually. Espicially a wolf.

"I think you should. It would... Make me happy..." I said. He rubbed the back of his head and smilled nervously.

"Come on, Jase... You know you want some wolf tits..." I purred. Jase reluctantly lifted his hands and touched my shoulders.

"Come on, babe. Go lower." I said. He slowly and shakingly moved his hands down.

"So close..." I said. Jase stopped and pulled his hands away.

"I'm nervous." he said embarrassed. Oh boy... I've been with like 30 human males and this guy is afraid.

"Jase..." I said. He sat down.

"Yes?" he asked. I blushed and smiled.

"Do you like me?" I asked. Jase had a surprised look on his face.

"Of course I like you. I'm your friend and always will be!" Jase said. I don't think he knows what I mean.

"No. I mean, LIKE, like." I said. Jase blushed.

"Well... K-kinda..." he said. I turned around at him.

"Then... Why won't you touch me?" I asked. Jase stood there and looked down. I think Jase is the only human that likes me. And I like him too.

"It's because... I've never touched anyone. Even a wolf." Jase said.

"And... Well... I just don't go for love..." Jase said. I frowned.

"So... You don't love me?" I asked tearing up a bit. Jase saw me tear up. He walked up to me and hugged me.

"I do love you... I've always loved you... I just couldn't tell you..." Jase said. I smiled. For once, in my entire life, I've found love...

"I love you too, Jase..." I whispered. We both stared in the others eyes. His eyes were a light, crispy blue. We both shared a passionate kiss. I rested my arms around his shoulders.

This had to be the best kiss in my entire life.

I slipped my tongue inside his mouth. His eyes shot open and he pulled away.

"Holy shit, did you put your tongue in my mouth?" Jase asked plainly. I smiled.

"Yes, it's called a French kiss." I said. He shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

"Well in that case..." he said and kissed me again.

He slid his own tongue inside me and I did the same. I took my shirt off so he can have a better touch on my boobs.

"Mmmm... Jase... Touch me." I said. This time he did and I tell you, he has great hands for massaging.

I moaned in pleasure as he massaged my breasts. He squeezed them and that made me want him inside me.

I let go off him and smilled.

"In my room." I said.

We had gotten in my room. I took off my clothes and threw them on the floor. We got on the bed.

I took off his pants and eyed hungrily at his cock. I grabbed it and put it in my mouth. He let out a moan of pleasure as I sucked on him.

"Oh God, Lilly..." Jase moaned. I sucked more harder on his cock and he put his hands on my head and forced it down. I gagged and choked on it a bit.

"Oh Jesus Christ..." Jase moaned. I sucked more harder and faster on his dick. That's when I felt his pre. I needed more.

"Suck me dry, Lilly... Good wolf..." Jase moaned. I was so turned on my juices was dripping down. I felt his bucking his hips in my mouth. I closed my mouth to make a tighter entrance.

"Oh Fuck... I'm cu-cumming!" Jase moaned. I sucked him harder and harder that's when he exploded his creamy fluid down my mouth. I didn't pull away until I ate all his cum. I finally did and most his cum fell down my muzzle.

"Your seed tastes so good... Salty..." I moaned. I saw Jase looking for his phone. He finally found it and had a text.

"Fuck! My dad needs help with his new car." Jase said.

Fuck I hate the author now!

"I'll see you later Lilly. Love you." Jase said and got his clothes on.

"Love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>An: Awwww... Lilly has a boyfriend! And they seem to REALLY care for eachother. Lol**

**Okay, the next chapter consists of Garth getting caught but Humphrey wants to fight him before they let him go to jail. And, someone gets murdered but who? Find out in the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n: Let's just start the story shall we?**

* * *

><p><strong>Lilly's POV<strong>

My alarn clock ran andI woke up from my dream, slightly pissed. It was about me and Jase making love. Of course I'd dream about that. Anywho, I got out of bed and went downstairs. I was greeted by a hug by my mom.

"Good morning, dear." She said. I hugged back and sat down. I saw my sister walk out her room.

"I hear Garth and Humphrey will literally throw down." Kate said. I nodded my head. "Its true. He's gonna. He posted it on my wall on Facebook." I said. Kate sat down and drank her orange juice.

"Such a protective guy." I said. Humphrey was always a protective guy. I hope Jase is like Humphrey.

"Hey Kate, I have a boyfriend." I said smilling. Kate perked her ears up.

"Really? Who?" She asked. I pulled out my iPhone and showed a picture of Jase. She smiled and looked up.

"He looks... Innocent..." Kate told me. I grinned.

"Yeah, but, if you just get him in the mood, he's not innocent." I said. Kate got up.

"So, he's just like you?" Kate asked. I shook my head.

"I'm just a pure whore. Jase is just innocent." I said. I received a text a second later. I checked who it was and my heart was filled with butterflies.

"Aww, Jase." I said. Jase sent me a text message saying how pretty when I wear my lip piercings.

"Jase thinks I'm pretty if I wear my lip piercings." I told Kate. Kate giggled and my mom took my iPhone out my hand.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I asked my mom. My mom browsed through my pictures and found some on Jase.

"Lilly, why don't you like WOLVES?" Mom asked. I just shrugged.

"There's something about humans that make me like them." I said. My mom gave me my iPhone back. I texted Jase back, saying he haves handsome eyes. I smiled and took out the necklace he bought me.

"Is that an expensive necklace I see?" Kate asked. I smiled and nodded my head.

"Jacey bought it for me. He said that I'm special and gave it to me." I said. Jase didn't mind if I called him Jacey or Jacey-poo or any name that involves his name.

I got a text saying he thinks I'm sexy when I wear short jeans. I giggled and blushed.

"Jacey-Wacey thinks I'm sexy when I wear short jeans." I giggled. Kate rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"EVERYONE thinks you're sexy when you wear short jeans." Kate said. I looked at my sister and smiled.

"You should consider wearing short jeans if you want more men on you." I said. Kate scoffed and chuckled.

"Why would I wear short jeans? I don't want ANYbody thinking I'm a sluttish girl." Kate said. Abel walked in and drank his orange juice quickly.

"Got no time to eat. I have a big day at work today!" Abel said quickly putting on his shoes. I giggled.

"EVERYday is a big day to you." I said. My brother works at a business company with a name that I cannot pronounce. Basically, they have to make money for charity by selling toys and kid shit.

"Exactly, little sister. Everyday is a big day." Abel said. I smiled and stood up.

"Wanna hug from your baby sister, big brother?" I asked opening up my arms. Abel walked up to me and hugged me.

"Be a good girl while I'm gone, 'Kay?" Abel said.

"Okay. I'll be good." I said. Yeah like that'll ever happen. I'm always being a bad girl.

Abel left the house and got in his car and drove off.

"Jase texted me saying he thinks I'm cute when I smile." I said smilling. Kate chuckled and got up.

"Well, you do your love texting. I'm going to phone my friends." Kate said and got up. Me and Jase continued texting eachother and we eventually stopped. I went upstairs and got on Facebook. I decided to check if Jase had one and he did!

His profile picture was hot. A shirtless, muscular teen. I sent him a friend request and 4 minutes later he accepted it. I posted on his wall saying he haves a sexy profile picture. He then commented saying he thinks I'm hotter than all the girls at the school. I smiled and wrote a comment that said "^-^". I got off Facebook and I had a feeling about Garth. Does he have one? Yes he probably does. I went back on Facebook and searched him and yes, he did have one.

"Well what do you know? He does!" I said sarcastically. He looked like a real douche in his profile pic. I checked his wall and was surprised. He wrote something about me.

"So, I'm gonna get in trouble by the police for raping this hot bitch. Fuck my life! :("

Wow, what a douche. Well, I got off Facebook and went to my little bunny rabbit. I picked him up and held him in my arms like a baby.

"Hi, little baby. You want that big meanie, Garth to get arrested?" I asked him. He only just stared at me and sneezed.

"I thought so." I said. I put him on my head and walked downstairs. I was always careful when I did that. I went in the fridge to grab a carrot stick for the little guy.

"There you go, snuffy." I said giving him a carrot. He grabbed it and started eating it like the cute bunny he is. I grabbed him and set him down. I went over to my friend, Stepphanie's house to talk to. While I was walking there, I saw Garth being wrested down by the police. I stopped and looked at the scene.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING? GET OFF ME!" Garth screamed. The police lifted him up and cuffed him. I walked up them and grinned.

"So, you finally got caught?" I said. Garth looked at me angrily.

"You little bitch!" Garth spat. I chuckled and smirked.

"Guys, don't arrest him just yet." I said. The police men looked at me confused.

"Oooookkkaaaaayyy? Well, what do you want us to do?" One of them asked. I looked at Garth.

"Watch him. Watch him until my friend Humphrey gets here."

* * *

><p><strong>An: Sorry about not updating in a while. I had the worst case of writers block. Well, that's what you get when you work on a different story. Lol so, there's gonna be a fight scene and a lemon. Who knows whose going to have sex? Its so obvious. Anyone who gets it right, gets a cookie and one of your Oc's can be in the story. :U**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/n: Well, here is the chapter! A fight scene and a lemon! Lol. Oh yeah, I got some announcements at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

><p>I went home to tell everyone the good news. Garth had been captured. I opened the door and walked upstairs to find Kate and Abel sitting down at the table.N<p>

"Guys, good news!" I said. They looked up at me. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. You finally got Jase to touch you on the ass." Kate said. I made a "Fuck you" face at my sister.

"Uh... No...Garth has been captured." I said. Abel jumped out his chair and hit his knee on the table.

"BLOODY HELL! Really?" Abel asked excitedly. I smiled and nodded my head.

"Yeah. He is being watched by the police right now because Humphrey wants to kick his ass." I said. Abel smiled for a bit and he looked at me with a look of concern,

"Wait... Humphrey, wants to fight Garth, but Garth is like much stronger than him?" Abel asked. I shrugged. "Hey, sometimes the less stronger can overpower the strongest. I think." I said. Abel smiled.

"Yeah, you THINK." Abel said.

"Well, what I'm saying is that the smaller is much faster. Garth is bigger than him. Plus, Humphrey had been on track for 2 years. Also, learning martial arts for 5 years." I said. I sat down at the table and began texting my boyfriend.

"And plus, if Humphrey loses, Jase can help him, right? He said he knows Garth and fought with him." I said. I then texted Jase about the fight. I asked him if he he would come and kick Garth's ass. He accepted because Jase is a strong protective guy.

"Hey Lilly? May I ask you a question?" Kate asked. I looked up and smiled.

"Sure." I said. She set her arms on the table.

"Well, I've been wondering... Why do you seem to like humans more than your own kind?" Kate asked me. I looked at her and sighed.

"Well, I like them because, honestly, they are much hotter than wolves. I'd rather date a furryless man or gir without tails and long earsl than date the same guy or girl." I said. Kate stared at me and smiled.

"Oh, okay. I was only wondering. And, I kinda agree with you." Kate said. I looked up.

"Really?" I asked. She nodded her head.

"I think humans are much, hotter than wolves." Kate said. Kate is maybe the only wolf who agrees with me. I respected that.

"Thanks for understanding me." I said.

* * *

><p><strong>3 HOURS LATER<strong>

* * *

><p>We were at the site where Garth got arrested. Humphrey wasn't here yet but he told me he will be soon. I looked at Garth. He shot a glare at me.<p>

"What the fuck do you want?" He said, obviously really pissed. I grinned and chuckled.

"I want your ass to go to jail." I said. He grinned.

"I'm not going to jail, because if I win, I'm staying!" Garth said. I smirked, obviously going to prove him wrong.

"Oh? Let's see..." I said. Kate looked at Garth and looked at a picture of Garth. She then whispered to me.

"Lilly? You think Humphrey can beat him?" She asked. I shrugged. She looked back at Garth.

A few minutes later, Humphrey showed up.

"Sorry if I'm late. I got chased by some random bird and I had 3 dogs running after me." Humphrey said. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Humphrey!" I said and hugged him. He looked at Garth in an emotionless stare.

"Garth..." Humphrey said in a plain tone but that tone had anger and hatred in his voice.

"Humphrey..." Garth said. They were both silent.

"Garth... You are a fucking freak, you know that? Nobody likes you." Humphrey said. Garth just stared at Humphrey.

"And you are a weak, SPINELESS, fool." Garth said. Humphrey grinned.

"Garth, once I put you in FUCKING wheelchair, don't go fucking with my friends. I'm not ficking around." Humphrey said. Garth just laughed.

"Put me in a wheelchair? Humphrey, once I'm done folding you like a piece of paper, I'm going after Kate!" Humphrey looked at Garth in disgust.

"Don't you fucking touch her I'm not kidding..." Humphrey saidwin a dark tone. Garth just grinned

"Humphrey, after I lay you out, I'm going after your girlfriend. I'm going to rape her ass so hard, she's probably going to be paraly-" Gartg didn't finish after he got a punch in the face. Gartg didn't yell or anything but grabbed Humphrey's arm. He flipped him over his back and made him land on his back. Humphrey yelped when he landed on the grass. I winced, actually feeling that.

"I'm going to feel that!" Humphrey said. He got up and looked at Garth. He attempted to kick Garth but he only grabbed his leg. Garth grinned and smashed his elbow on on Humphrey's knee. Humphrey let out a pussy scream and fell to the ground. Kate only gasped for her boyfriend.

Humphrey struggled to get up.

"Man, I'm getting... Rusty..." Humphrey said. He looked at Garth. He limped at Garth. Humphrey then swung at Garth, but he reacted by grabbing his body. Humphrey struggled to get out.

"Night night!" Garth said. Garth held Humphrey in the air and threw him on the ground. Hard. Humphrey just layed ther.

"That's not good..." Abel said. Humphrey wasn't moving. Humphrey just layed there unconscious. Kate went to check on him.

"Hunphrey?" She spoke to him. Humphrey began mumbling some words. Kate sighed in disbelief.

"Martial Arts... 5 Years of it.. Look what happens...!" Kate said. Humphrey opened his eyes and got up.

"Ga-Ga-Gaaaarth... Pre-pre-prepaaare to get your a-a-assss kicked..." Hunphrey mumbled. He began walking towards Garth like he was retarded. Garth just stood there like 'You kidding me right?'. He then clapped his hands in Humphrey's ears. Humphrey yelped and held his ears. The next thing was uncalled for.. So, there's a banned pond next to the dead tree. He grabbed Humphrey and threw him in the park pond where all the nasty ahit was at. Dead bugs and moldy mushrooms and... I don't even know. Garth laughed his ass off.

"WHAT THE FUCK, HUMPHREY?" Abel called out. Humphrey rose from the messy pond, moss and dead bugs in his shoulders.

He sloppily walked out the pond. He walked to Garth sloppily and he raised his finger.

"GARTH...! Prepare! For an ass whooping... Ugh..." Humphrey collapsed on the ground. I face palmed myself.

"God help us all..." I groaned. Humphrey looked passed out. Garth bend down.

"Faggot? Oh faggit?" Garth chuckled. He punched Humphrey in the nuts and he still didn't react.

"Ha ha! Look at him!" Garth laughed. Garth got up and looked at the cop. Then he punched him HARD across the face. He fell down and went to sleep.

"That was for tackling me." Garth said. He turned his attention to my sister kate. He walked us and grinned.

"I guess I win." Garth said. Kate growled.

"You are much bigger than him!" Kate spat in his face.

"And?" Gartg asked. Kate shook her head. "You are a coward..." Kate said. Garth grinned. I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around and saw my boyfriend.

"Hey." Jase said. I smilled happily and hugged my hot boyfriend. I kissed him and hugged him more.

"Jase, Garth is being a meany! Beat him up, for me!" I said. Jase looked at Garth. Garth lookedmay Jase.

"Hey, douchecock! Why are you being a fuck to my girl?" Jase called out. Garth frowned angrily.

"This ain't none of your business you little fag." Garth said. Jase looked at him and looked at me, smilling.

"Stay right here. I'll go fight him." Jase said and kissed me.

"I love you." I said to him. He walked in the battle scene.

"So, you want to fight me?" Garth asked.

"No, I'm just here to give you a couple punches and knock you down." Jase said sarcastically. Garth chuckled,

"Little smart ass fuckbag..." Garth said.

"You humans are so strange. You guts bite off more than you can chew." Garth Said. Jase smilled.

"Says the guy who lost plenty of fights bigger than you." Jase said. Man, Jase was getting me turned on. He looks so fucking hot out there.

"Well? What ate you waiting for, fag?" Garth taunted. Jase grinned

"I don't hit first." Jase said. Garth chuckled.

"I don't hit first! I don't hit first! Sound like a faggot." Garth teased. Jase opened his arms.

"Come on. Hit me." Jase said. Garth just stood there. It was quiet for a minute and Garth finally hot Jase. Jase reacted by ducking and punching Garth in the stomach. Garth yelped out and clutched his stomach. Jase went behind Gartth like a snske.

"Missed me..." Jase said. Garth turned around and threw another punch st my boyfriend. Jase accepted the punch but didn't much but get off balance for a second. Jase grinned and kicked Garth on the leg.

"FUCK!" Garth cried out. I was literally going gaga for Jase. Hearts were in my eyes and butterflies danced in my heart. Jase was going to win.

Jase grabbed Garth by the shirt and punched him in the nose. Garth fell to the ground and began limping. He got up and held his leg.

"You fucking bitch..." Garth growled. Jase smirked. He stood where he was at.

"Come on." Jase said. Garth ran up to Jase and grabbed him. Jase just stood there. Garth held him while they we're facing eachother. Garth was just about to throw him but Jase reacted it by kicking him in the nuts. Garth screamed like a pussy and held his crotch. Me and my sister and brother laughed.

Jase looked at me and smiled. I smiled back.

"Garth, just give up now." I called out. Jase chuckled.

"Yeah he should should he? He's losing!" Jase laughed. Garth got up and looked at Jase.

"You... You fucking wretch..." Garth growled. He went furious.

"I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" Garth screeched. He charged at Jase. The next thing that happen is Jase just spinned around and kicked him across the face. Garth fell down and he fell asleep. Jase looked at Garth. He smiled and threw his arms in the air.

Happy, I ran up to him and hugged him.

"I knew you can do it!" I said to him. Jase hugged me and rubbed my back. I looked down at Humphrey.

"We... Probably should take him to the hospital..." Jase said. I nodded my head. I saw Kate walk up to us.

"You must be Lilly's boyfriend." Kate said smilling. Jase nodded.

"I'm her big sister." Kate said. Jase smiled.

"Hi. Nice to meet you." Jase said. Kate stared at my boyfriend for awhile. I was kinda starting to feel angry that my sister was doing that.

"I Just want to say, that you did really good out there." Kate said. Jase smiled.

"Thanks." Jase said. Kate rubbed her left arm and blushed. I let out a low growl of anger. Kate didn't seem to notice. She then hugged Jase. That did it. I growled a little louder and pulled my boyfriend away from Kate.

"Lilly? Are you..." Jase said.

"It's nothing, Jase." I said. I kissed my boyfriend and hugged me back. He began rubbing my back as we made out.

"Come on, Kate. We shouldn't bother them." Abel chuckled. Kate stood there with a kinds jealous face. Abel helped Humphrey off the ground and Kate and Abel went home. Me and Jase seperatesd our kiss.

"Lilly... My house now..." Jase said. I grinned and kissed him again. We walked to Jase's house and his parents were out for 2 days. The only thing he has for company is his 2 husky puppies and they were ADORABLE! Miki, his female puppy jumped on my playfully. I smiled and picked her up.

"Oh, you're so cute!" I said bouncing her in my arms. I let her down and looked at Jase.

"Jase... You want to... Continue are love making we never got to finish?" I asked seductively. Jase grinned.

"Yes. Yes I do." Jase said. I walked up to him, taking my tank top off. The only thing in my torso was a tattoo of a Wolf paw and my bra. Jase touched my breasts and began playing with them. I moaned slightly and kissed him. Jase then unclipped my bra and threw it on the ground. He squeezed my left breast and began fore playing with it. He began licking the fur around my nipple and he licked my nipple. I bit my lower lip, trying to surpress another moan.

"Man, you are the hottest wolf I ever met..." Jase said as he licked me.

"And you are the hottest human I ever met..," I said moaning a bit. Jase stopped licking me and took off his shirt. I began licking his 6 pack. He shuddered and chuckled.

"You like my abs do you?" Jase asked. I nodded my head. I went lower and lower and saw his crotch. I began whining and nudging his crotch a bit, wanting to see it. Jase unzipped his pants and pulled out cock. I smiled and began stroking it. Jase moaned and began bucking his hips. I then put it in my mouth and began sucking on it. Jase moaned louder.

"Damn, Lilly..." Jase moaned. He began bucking his hips in my mouth, making me gag.

"You like that cock in your mouth, don't you?" Jase asked. I nodded my head. I can feel my opening getting wet. So, I slipped my hand in my denim jeans and began fingering my clit. My tail wagged excitedly. I also could feel the husky puppies trying to catch it. Po, the male dog held my tail down and began playing with it. I smiled and decide to play with them. I began teasing them by holding my tail above them and once they were about to get it, I put it in the air. Jase began breathing quicker.

"Lilly... I'm gonna cum!" Jase moaned. I grabbed his shaft and pulled it back as far as I could go. He yelled in pleasure and his senen came splashing on my face and in my mouth. I grinned and licked it up. I layed in my back so Jase could eat my sweet pussy. I spread my lips apart with my finger. He bent down and dipped his tongue in me. I let out a small howl of pleasure. The puppies began to howl with me. I looked at them and smiled.

"Tha-thats good... You two are... Oh... Going to be a good howler..." I moaned. Jase swirled his tongue in my clit.

"OH JASE!"I cried out in ecstasy. He nibbled on my folds and pulled it a bit.

"JASE!" I yelled out. I didn't even last one minute and I already came. I tell you, he lapped them all up.

"My honey taste good, Jase?" I purred sexily.

"Yes, it's so fucking sweet." He said. I got up. I walked towards him and kissed him, digging my tongue in his mouth. Jase moaned and did the same. After 3 minutes, we broke away. I got against the wall.

"Take me... Take me NOW..." I said. Jase walked behind me. He lifted my right leg up and held his member. I felt his cock push inside my pussy, making a wet smack sound. I moaned loud and dug my claws in his wall. Jase pounded faster and harder in me. His cock was so big and hard, my eyes rolled to the back of my head. He let my leg down and we went to the couch. I layed on top of him and began boucing up and down on his member.

"Aw! Oh yes!" I moaned. Jase bucked his hips, picking up speed as I thrusted down his hips. My tongue lolled out and my eyes rolled to the back of my head. I loved the feeling of his huge member in me. He grabbed my hips and pushed me up and down on his cock while he thrusted in me. My juices ran down his dick and on his waist.

"Oh... Oh... Don't stop... Give it all to me..." I moaned. Jase circled his cock in me and continued his thrusting, my mouth open in pure bliss. I flipped my hair out my left eye, and licked my lips. Jase grabbed my breasts and played with them.

"Goddamn your breasts are so big and soft." Jase said as he rubbed my nipples. I hit my lower lip and clenched my eyes shut. He shoved deeper inside me, hitting my g-spot. I panted fast and my back arched.

"Mmm! Right in my g-spot! Oh!" I moaned loudly. I moaned louder and my stomach convulsed.

"I'm going to cuuuuuummm!" I moaned loud. Jase thrusted harder and faster.

"Oh my god, Lilly... I'm cumming too!" Jase moaned. He kept thrusting in me. We panted quickly and we cried out in ecstasy. We came all over eachother and shuddered at how good our cum felt. I layed on top of him, panting heavily.

"Lilly... This... Was my best first time I ever had..." Jase panted. Yay, he's a virgin.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it..." I said. I loved him. I loved him SOO much.

"I love you, Jase... I love you so much..." I said. Jase smilled.

"I love you too, babe..." Jase said. We both made out for the next 10 minutes and hugged eachother.

Nothing was better than him...

* * *

><p><strong>An: Aww Lilly finally had sex with her boyfriend! Lol. So, sorry if I hadn't updated in a while. I was busy and had writers block. Lol. And, what's this? Does it look like Kate is going to leave Humphrey for Lilly's boyfriend? I smell a cat fight soon. Lol. Okay, I have some anounccments!**

**You guys all know ThunderAssault, right? Well, me and him are working on an epic, story together that will, probably, get 1k reviews. We are trying to make it as epic as we can. :P**

**If you want to know the title, it's called "The Demons Of The Western Pack". Basically, it takes place after the movie and the western pack has like inverted clones of themselves. Demons, if you ask. For example, demon Hymphrey and demon Lilly. But one thing about is there not wolves. They are like twisted fucks. For example, the female demon wolves haves like this worm thing that can come out their pussies. The worm can go up to 24 ft. It has a mouth and some teeth. And a tongue. Lilly's can talk. The worm is like the width of a lead pipe, and the color of red and brown. It's slimy and it smells 10x worse from an aftermath of a volcano. Also, once the worm can cause extreme pleasure for the female once it comes out her, and if it begans to eat on something, the female will taste it and regardless of what it is, it'll taste good. Also, if the work is being stimulated by its mate from a male demon wolf, it'll throw up female sex liquids, making a sick vomit sound. That's how messed up they are.**

**Well, once we write it, we hope you guys read it and review. :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/n: I need a little bit more reviews. Lol. Okay, this chapter mainly contains Kate trying to get with Jase. But, what about Humphrey? Well, read and find out.**

* * *

><p><strong>LILLY'S POV<strong>

I woke up on Jase's body. I found out he was starring at me, smiling.

"Good morning, Lilly." Jase greeted. I yawned and smiled.

"Good morning, Jase." I greeted. I kissed his forehead. He smiled and kissed me on the lips. He pulled away after 1 minute. I smilled and hugged him.

"How was last night?" Jase asked, already knowing the answer. I grinned.

"It was so amazing. I had never had sex with a human like you before." I said. Jase smiled happily.

"I'm glad you're my first girl, Lilly." Jase said. I smiled warmly and hugged him.

"I love you too." I said. I heard footsteps from the stairs. I looked up and saw 3 people. 2 guys and 1 girl.

The first guy looked like he was 16. The other kids looked like they were 1.

"Jase... Who is this?" the teen asked. Jase lifted me off him slightly.

"Oh! Um! Ye-yeah. This-this is my uh... Girlfriend, Lilly, Damian." Jase said. I looked up at him and waved.

"He-hello." I said. Damian stared at me.

"Aaaaand... Why is she naked? On our couch?" Danian said. Jase got up, holding a little cover over him.

"We had sex." Jase said.

"On a Sunday?" Damian said, putting emphasis on Sunday.

"Dude, we don't even have to go to school." Jase said. That reminds me, it was only our first week of summer. We have like 2 months off. So, that means I can spend time with my hot boyfriend.

"Dude, it doesn't matter. Dude, it's against our family policy. Dude." Damian said. Jase let out a loud annoyed sigh of anger

"Okay, Dude!" Jase snapped.

"Alright, Dude!" Damian snapped back.

"Fine, Dude!" Jase snapped back sharply.

"Shit, Dude!" Damian snapped back sharper.

"Fuck, Dude!" Jase yelled. He picked up a water bottle and threw it at Damian. Damian reacted it by punching it really hard, causing water to spill everywhere. Water splashed on me a bit.

"Why'd you fucking punch the water bottle, you fucking douchecock?" Jase exclaimed.

"I don't know, Jase. Why'd you throw it at me you douchecock?" Damian asked. Jase rolled his eyes. Damian walked away with a grunt if anger.

"Um... Does this happen sometimes?" I asked.

"Yeah, we do that alot." Jase said. I noticed the other two was still there. I looked at them and they stepped back a little bit.

"Hi, Jase's sibblings." I said nicely. They both waved their hands.

"They are shy." I said. Jase chuckled slightly.

"Their only 1." Jase said. I smiled and looked at them with a smile.

"Come here, guys." Jase said. The two kids slowly walked downstairs.

"Aisha, Josh, this is Lilly." Jase said. The kids looked up at me.

"I won't bite." I said, smiling warmly. Josh reluctantly raised his hand and touched my stomach.

"Hey there." I said. I picked him up and made him sit on my lap. Jase looked at me oddly.

"Lilly, you think you want to put some clothe-"

"Relax, babe. They don't understand the human or the wolf body yet." I said. Josh began to touch my boobs. I looked at Jase surprised.

"Li-Lilly?" Jase spoke up.

"Relax, Jase. He's only a baby. He is supposed to do this anywho." I said. Josh reached up for my face and touched my lip piercing. He started making baby noises.

"You like my lip piercing?" I said giggling. Jase chuckled.

"If it was possible, we should raise kids of our own." Jase said. I smiled.

"Yeah. Human, wolf, I don't care." I said. If only it was...

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>

* * *

><p>Okay, I went to Humphrey's house and his parents said he'll be alright in less than 3 weeks. But, he will be really pissed that he lost a fight. And he took a LOT of fighting and self defense classes.<p>

But, I'm more pissed. Why? It's Kate! She's giving my boyfriend a love look. Why? I have no clue whatsoever. But it's pissing me off.

Jase and I sat next to eachother watching T.v. while Kate circled her finger in Jase's hair.

"I like your hair, Jase." Kate said. Jase smiled.

"Thanks, Kate." Jase said. I let out a low growl of anger. My bunny hopped on my lap. I picked him up, starring at Jase and Kate.

"Kate, Snuffy says he doesn't like it when you twittle with Jase's hair." I said.

"And Snuffy says he doesn't like it when you call him all these names." Kate said. I made a 'Go Fuck Yourself' face and put my bunny down.

"Hey, Jase, tommorow, me and my friends are going to the mall. Wanna come?" Kate asked. Oh, FUCK. THAT.

"Sorry, but he's really busy, tommorow." I said. Jase smiled.

"Actually, I'd love to go!" Jase said. Kate smilled.

"Yay." She said. I growled angrily at my sister. If she does anything to my boyfriend, I'm kicking ass.

* * *

><p><strong>MONDAY, JUNE 19TH, 2:00 P.M.<strong>

* * *

><p>I got ready for the mall. I wore my necklace Jase bought me and some blue eye liner. Jase loves it when I do so. I also wore some black jeans with a black tank top. I walked out my room and went downstairs. I saw Abel reading and drinking coffee.<p>

"Hi, Abel." I said. He waved back.

"Hello. Have fun at the mall." Abel said.

I looked downstairs and saw Kate and her 2 friends, Lola and Chanel.

"Hi, Lilly!" Lola greeted. I smiled and waved back. Lola was a white wolf with blonde hair and black spots on her fur and green eyes. Chanel was a brown wolf with brownish blue eyes.

"Kate, sorry for giving an attitude towards you yesterday." I apologized. Kate looked at me with a confused look.

"You were? I didn't even know." Kate said. I gave my sister a "What The Hell?" look. I shrugged it off and heard Jase's car pull up. I smiled and walked our the door. Jase got out the car and took his shades off.

"You guys ready?" Jase asked. I went up to him and missed him on the lips.

"Yeah. I'm ready." I said. Kate got beside him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm ready too, Jase." Kate said. I growled and pulled Jase closer to me. Kate looked at Jase seductively and flipped her hair. I growled at Kate and she grinned. She went into the car along with her friends. I looked at Jase and smiled.

"Wanna have some fun?" Jase asked. I smiled and said yes. He picked me up and kissed me.

"Oooh Jase... You sure are a lady's man." I purred. Jase grinned and I licked him on the cheek. I saw Kate with a disgusted look on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>AT THE CITY MALL<strong>

* * *

><p>We arrived at the mall in less than 4 minutes. I hated the ride because Kate wouldn't shut the fuck up about how nice Jase is and such and such. Well, at least it's over. I got out the car and flipped the hair out my eyes. I walked up to Jase and put my arm through his.<p>

"Jase, wanna join me in looking at the bunny sections?" I asked. Jase smiled and nodded.

"I LOVE bunnies!" Jase said. I squealed and hugged him.

"I know! Their cute aren't they?" I said. Jase smiled. Kate walked by me and looked at Jase.

"Jase, you want to go through the CLOTHES section after that?" Kate asked. Jase shrugged and smiled.

"Sure." Jase said. I growled at her. Jase and Kate's friends went in. I stopped Kate and glared at her.

"What do you need?" Kate asked.

"Leave my boyfriend ALONE." I said sternly. Kate looked at me confused.

"Aaaaaand... What are you talking about?" Kate asked. I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"You fucking know what I'm fucking talking about." I said. I knew my sister could probably beat me up, but, I'm NOT going to let her take my boyfriend.

"Okay, little sister. Whatev you say." Kate said and walked in the mall. I raised my middle if ger and mouthed "You fucking boyfriend stealing bitch!". I walked in and met up with Jase. Me and him went to the bunny section and we were stunned at the cutest bunnies in their!

"Ooooh! Look at the black and white one!" I squealed. I picked him up and held against my chest. I bounced him in my arms.

"Aww, aren't you a cute little boy, aren't you?" I said in a cute voice. I passed the bunny to Jase and he laughed.

"Oh, he's so cute!" Jase said. The bunny just stared at Jase and grunted. He gave it back to me and I kissed it's head. The bunny started squirming, like it wanted to back in his cage.

"You want to go back in?" I asked. The bunny hopped out my hands and landed on it's paws. It looked back at us and began grunting. Me and Jase chuckled. I went to the sexy women's section while Jase and Kate went to the other clothing section. I saw some jeans that would look REAL hot on me. It was light blue jeans with holes in them with tan going down the legs. Also, with the words "Sexy Bunny" on the legs of them. I grinned and picked them out. I also found a black shirt with a stripper outlined on the front and back. I picked them out and purchased them. I went into the ladies room to try them on.

Once I got done, I went to look for my boyfriend and ask him how I look. I finally found him but I REALLY wished I hadn't.

"Hey, Jase! What do you thin-"

There I saw, Kate making out with Jase, sharing her tongue with his. Kate had her arms around Jase's neck, pulling him closer. My blood began heating up, my pulse pounded and anger aroused me. I quickly walked over there and shoved Kate down. She grunted as the force of the fall knocked the wind out her a bIt.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING KISSING MY BOYFRIEND?" I screamed. Kate got up and shoved me. I fell down and my new jeans got a huge hole on the back of my jeans and showed my underwear. Everyone laughed at me and pointed fingers.

"NICE UNDERWEAR!

"YOU GOT OWNED!"

"HA HA HA HA HAA! WOW!"

Their insults made tears spring to my eyes. I felt so humiliated. I sobbed a bit in my knees. I heard Kate's laughter. I growled and got up. Jase backed off, a look of worry on his face.

I stared at Kate angrily. She continued laughing and I ran at her. I punched her in the face and grabbed her hair. She began clawing at my face and ripped out my lip piercing. I held my lip where my piercing used to be and checked for blood. Yes, there was some. I balder my fists.

"Oh, you're going down YOU BITCH!" I screamed. I grabbed her by the hair and began hitting her sides. She snarled in pain and began hitting me. Everyone began chatting loudly.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"

We both pulled away, licking our lips as we tasted the others blood scratches all over our face and backs. We both barked out and began biting, scratching and pulling eachithers hair. Kate scratched the left string of my bra and it ripped off. My breasts were fully shown and that's when people started cheering.

"THEM SOME NICE TITS!"

"HEY! LET ME STICK MY COCK IN YOUR BOOBIES!"

I felt REALLY REALLY embarrassed and I began sobbing and I covered up my breasts.. Jase looked at me with a sad worried face. I continued sobbing while my sister just grinned. That's when I snapped, my eyes turned red and my hair stood up.

I'm Going To Kill Her...

I looked to my left and saw a pointy looking object that looked like a little lead pipe. I picked it up and walked towards her with an evil look.

"You better say your fucking prayers because you only have 3 seconds to LIIIIIIVVVVVEEE!" I screamed. I swung at Kate, missing her by a little. Kate backed up and had a look of fear on her face. I swung at her and the object grabbed her by the bra strap. I grinned evily and ripped it off. Her bra fell completely off and everyone make started cheering.

"YOU BOTH HAVE SEXY TITIES!"

"You guys sisters and shit?"

"YEEEEAAAAAHHHH!"

Kate held her breasts and had an embarrassed look on her face. That's when she got REALLY pissed. The grabbed the lead pipe and then she punched me in the stomach REALLY REALLY hard. I fell to the ground and scrunched up into a ball, holding my stomach. I began sobbing really loudly while gasping for air. The pain was unbelievably painful. It felt like I was going to die. Everyone went eerie quiet as I sobbed in pain.

"What happened!" one of the security guards asked. A black man spoke up.

"So, that brown wolf was just kissing on her boyfriend and the white wolf just pushed her down. I think the white one started it." he said. Everyone started murmuring in how I started it. More tears sprang to my eyes. I felt even more heartbroken and then I began screaming while I was sobbing.

"She looks like she's hurt..."

"Poor baby..."

"It looks like she got the wind tooken out her real good..."

"Naaah... I think she deserved it..."

"Mmmmm... You're right

"It looks like she ALWAYS starts shit."

My heart ached from the extreme emotional pain. The physical pain came back in my stomach and I threw up.

I held my stomach and forced back another bad tasting bile. I began sobbing much more louder. That's when everyone just walked away. Jase got up and tried to check on me. That's when Kate grabbed his arm.

"No... Let's leave her..." Kate said. Jase looked at me then Kate.

"She's just an Omega slut... She doesn't need to be helped up..." Kate said. Kate looked at me grinning evily. I looked at her with a FUCKED UP look of anger and hatred.

"Come on, Jase. Let's leave." Kate said. Kate and Jasecwalked away with Kate. I began weeping to myself. I heard two footsteps. I looked up to see Lola and Chanel.

"Oh, Lilly..." Lola said quietly. I kept weeping.

"Lilly... I'm so sorry..." Chanel said. They both helped me up and carried me out the mall. They helped me to my house. Lola knocked in the door and Abel was there

"What happened...?" Abel said in a scared whisper. Lola and Chanel helped me to the couch.

"Kate..." Chanel said. I still kept crying. My hair was a complete mess, I had raw cuts all over my body, bite marks...

"Likly found Kate kissing her boyfriend and they had a fight. Kate punched her in the stomach so hard that she fell to the ground and began sobbing." Lola said in a depressing tone. Abel looked at me.

"Lilly... It's going to be okay... As your older brother, I won't let nothing happen to you... Your my little sister and I always will love you..." Abel said in a cari g tone. More tears sprang to my eyes. That touched my heart. I cried some more and fell asleep 3 minutes later.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Oh fuck! That's all I have to say. Oh fuck! Lol. Sorry about the long update. It takes a LONG time to write long chapters on my iPod. Lol. Okay, who here all feels sorry for Lilly? Next chapter will contain a sex scene between Kate and Jase. The next chapter after that contains a fight scene and death scene. So, stay tune! And yes, there will be a sequel.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/n: Hey guys, don't you just love lemons? Their good, aren't they? LOL! Okay, this chapter will probably make you think differently of Kate now. Oh, I also have a theme song for this story. I showed The Pack a couple days ago. You guys will probably like it. Search "Confessions Of A Photograph" by C.A.L.M or Seeded Crown. It's a pretQty beast song.**

* * *

><p><strong>NORMAL POV<strong>

After the fighting innocent, Lilly has been under care by her oldest brother. The doctors said that the punch in the stomach made her feel ill for 1 week. Kate, on the other hand didn't feel sorry. Why should she? She doesn't feel sorry for that omega slut. Although, she does feel guilty she did that.

Abel and Lilly was at the hotel hospital for the week. Lilly begged Abel to stay home since she's afraid that Kate and Jase will do something intimate. Abel told Kate to NOT bring Jase over it even go to his house. She didn't listen.

"I'm going to score with that hot man..." Kate said as she put on the sexiest denim jeans she has. She put a purple tank top on and some high heels. She called Jase (Wow, I wonder why Jase is allowing this?) and told him to over for to drink with her. Jase gladly accepted and said he'll be there in 12 minutes. Kate got out the soda and beer. She got out some medicine that makes ones lose a slight bit if their memory and drunk. She put it in his bear and sat down. She grinned and began drinking some beer.

12 minutes later, she heard a car park. She opened up the door and saw Jae.

"Hello, Jase." Kate said. Jase said hello back and walked in.

"Jase... I'm sorry for my behavior at the mall again." Kate lied. Jase smiled.

"It's okay." Jase said. Kate lead Jase to the dining room.

"Have a seat, please." Kate said, pulling a chair for Jase. Jase smiled and sat down the chair. Kate gave Jase the poisoned beer while she had mountain dew.

"So... I hear Lilly will be out for a week, hm?" Jase asked. Kate nodded her head.

"The doctors said she'll feel sick. I punched her that bad." Kats said, pretending to be sad. Jase put his arm on Kate's shoulder.

"Kate, I have a brother that's 16 years old. We both have fights ALOT. Its normal for sibs to fight. Okay?" Jase said. Kate smiled.

"Thanks Jase." Kate said. She kissed his forehead and Jase blushed slightly. Jase took a large drink of his beer. He felt dizzy and started to see black dots. He shook his head and chucked.

"Some powerful stuff, Kate." Jase chuckled. Kate giggled and drank her soda.

"It's the new Heineken." Kate said. Jase whooped one time.

"Holy fuck it's powerful." Jase said. Kate grinned. Her plan was working. Jase stared at her and smiled.

"Kate?" Jase said. Kate smiled and flipped her hair.

"Yes, Jase?" Kate asked. Jase stood up.

"You are really hot." Jase said. Kate grinned and stood up. She held her breasts and began growling. Jase could already tell what she was going to do.

"You wanna see the TRUE meaning of hot?" Kate asked. Jase nodded his head. Kate pulled her tank top off slowly. Jase's eyes widen and he immediately became hard. Kate took her denim jeans off layed on the table.

"You want this, bad boy...?" Kate purred seductively. Jase pulled down his pants and boxers a bit.

"Mmm, let me see that nasty cock of yours..." Kate purred. Jase walked over to her and held his covk in her face. Kate grabbed it and began stroking it.

"Mm, such a long hard cock you have... Mmmm..." Kate moaned once she put it in her mouth. Jase groaned in pleasure as she put his cock in her mouth. She began stroking it and sucking on it. Jase began bucking his hips into her mouth, making her gag. She squeezed his balls and rolled them in yet palm. Kate began deepthroating much faster and deeper. She felt his pre go in her mouth. She LOVED the taste of human cum. She NECER had sex with a human but now she LOVED it. Kate then began going wild on Jase's cock, wantbg to taste more cum. Kate began biting on it gently while sucking on it. She wrapped her tongue around the large cock and began bobbing her head forward and backwards, slightly stroking his cock. Jase began moaning louder and bucked his hips.

"Awwww shit..." Jase moaned. Kate began moaning at the taste of his cum. Jase's cock began having that strong pleasurable feeling. His veins in his cock began bulging.

"I'm going to cum!" Jase cried out. Kate sucked even harder, making a loud squishy slurpy sOund. Jase's cock was covered in saliva. Jase finally blew his load in her mouth. Kate's eyes were quickly replaced with hearts of joy and love. Cum dripped down her lips and fell to the ground. Kate released his cock.

"In my room." Kate said. She got off the table and grabbed his member. Jase grinned. Kate turned on her lights and looked at Jase.

"Let's make a sex tape..." Kate said. Jase grinned and layed on the bed. Kate got her laptop and set up her camera and began recording.

"Hello... This is a sex tape between me and your fucking hot ass boyfriend Jase, Lilly. Enjoy the fucking video!" Kate said and flipped off the camera. She got undressed and sat on the bed.

"Jase, what do you want to do first?" Kate asked. Jase wondered for a minute.

"Hey, I have an idea. I do you in the pussy, ass and titties." Jase said.

Kate looked at the camera and grinned.

"Wanna do tit fucking?" Kate asked. Jase nodded his head. Jase got on top of Kate and inserted his cock in between her boobs.

"Ob maaaaaan.." Jase groaned. Kate licked her lilps and squeezed her boobs and pinched her nipples, licking Jase's cock everytime it came towards her.

"Have you tried this with that fucking white bitch?" (That sounded racist. :I) Kate asked.

"No. We only had oral and pussy sex with eachother. That's it." Jase groaned. Kate grinned and turned at the camera. "You see, Lilly? Jase thinks your boring! Ain't that a FUCKING bitch?" Kate laughed. She flipped off the camera again.

"You can go hard if you want." Kate said. Jase began thrusting his hips faster. He began to take his shirt off.

"Oh, your a fucking hot muscular guy, aren't you?" Kate said grazing her hands on Jase's 6 pack.

"Hell yeah. I work out like 10 times a day." Jase said. Kate grinned. Jase's cock had that tingling sensation again. He moaned and bucked his hips faster.

"Are you going to cum?" Kate asked. Jase bucked his hips really fast.

"Yeah..." Jase groaned. Kate rubbed his cock with her boobs faster. Jase groaned in pleasure and shot his load on Kate's face. Kate laughed in all the joy in the world. She licked up his orgasm, murring at the taste.

"Damn. Human cum tastes WAAAY better than wolf cum." Kate said. Kate absolutely enjoyed the taste. It tasted like candy off her lips.

"Mmmmmm..." Kate moaned at the taste. Jase chuckled.

"I guess you really like it, don't you?" Jase asked. Kate nodded her head.

"Tastes so good." Kate said. Once she licked her lips from the cum, she got up and began making out with Jase. Kate flipped her hair with her left hand as she kissed her new boyfriend.

Kate began touching Jase in certain areas that made him moan. They both seperated and smiled at eachother. Kate looked at the camera.

"Watch your fucking boyfriend get me pregnant." Kate said. Jase got under Kate and held her hips. Kate moved her hips down and slowly pushed Jase's cock in. They both moaned in pleasure as they slowly became connected.

"Oh fuck... Your really huge..." Kate moaned. Jase then slowly bucked his hips towards Kate's. They both let out loud moans of pleasure as the feeling became pleasurable each second. Jase loved the feeling of Lilly's older sisters pussy. It was so warm, tight and wet. Kate bent down and began smothering Jase in kisses.

Jase bucked his hips faster and began moaning loudly. Kate's juices ran down her legs and on to the bed and Jase's cock. Jase had never felt this feeling like this. The way his cock felt like in her puśsy was absolutely insane! As for Kate, she felt the big organ move in and out, hitting her cervix.

"Yes.." Kate moaned.

"Feels... Amazing..." Jase moaned.

Jase could already feel his climax coming. He bucked faster than ever and began letting out loud pleasureable moans of ecstasy. Kate could feel her climax too. She bounced up and down on his cock and began playing with her nipples.

"Jase...! I'm gonna cum!" Kate moaned. Jase nodded his head. They both began hyperventilating. They were both so close to their orgasnic state of pleasure. Kate's fur was now matted in sweat. The room reeked of sex fluids and body heat.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" they both screamed in pleasure and they both came really hard on to eachother. They both still bucked their hips as they came, adding twice more pleasure.

Kate fell on Jase, panting really fast.

"That... Was... Amazing..." Kate said out of breath. Jase chuckled as he breathed quickly.

"Yeah..." Jase said. Jase pulled out Kate. Kate got on all fours.

"Fuck my ass now.." Kate purred. Jase had never stuck his cock up Lilly's tailhole. Would it feel the same? Would it feel good? Will it hurt? All these thoughts raced through his mind. He aligned his now red organ towards Kate's tailhole. He prodded at her a couple times. Jase tried to poke his tip in.

"Man..." Jase moaned. Jase inserted his cock in her ass.

"Wow... So tight..." Jase moaned. Kate gritted her teeth. It hurt just a bit but she knew it would go away.

"Fuck... Me...!" Kate moaned. Jase slowly began working his way in and out her tailhole. The saliva and cum made it really easy to penetrate her so. Kate pushed back against Jase's small thrusts.

"Jase... Go faster..." Kate moaned. Jase was unsure since he just now put it in her.

"You sure? I just now put it in." Jase said. Kate nodded her head.

"Jase, I already sucked you off... And you still got some if my juices on you. That's the best lubricant." Kate said. Jase happily obliged and began quickly pumping her ass. Kate began moaning loudly in pleasure. Her rear clenched real tight and unclenched on Jase. Jase felt as if he didn't need to thrust since it already did feel like he was going in and out. Jase moaned loudly at the sensation. It was really indescribable. He felt as if his cock was being boiled in warm oil, giving him pleasure.

Jase pumped her asshole faster and deeper. Kate began drooling and bucking her hips back and forth. Following the rhythm of Jase.

"It's so tight... And warm..." Jase moaned. Kate's asshole stretcheAna's he entered her and unstretchedcad he left. Jase began circling his cock in her.

"Oh maaaaaaaan..." Jase moaned. Jase's pre shit inside Kate's ass, making it really easy to go in and out. Kate's hole began producing a fluid that got around her tailhole and getting on her ass cheeks. Jase couldn't stand it. He and Kate both felt their climax coming.

"Kate... I'm not gonna last pretty much longer..." Jase moaned. Kate moaned louder.

"Me too..." Kate moaned. Jase was going really fast, pumping her waste hole really hard and deep. Jase cried out in pleasure and shot a humongous load of cum in her ass. Kate screamed and came all over his crotch. Jase kept himself in as he came. His fluids coated her walls real quickly and and leaked out her anus. Jase pulled out and his load fell on the bed.

"Oh fuuuuuck..." Jase moaned. Kate fell on the bed. She looked st the camera and grinned. She stood up and sat next to Jase with her legs crossed.

"I hope you enjoyed the video!" Kate said waving at the camera. Kate kissed Jase on the lips and the the recording timed out. Kate got up and saved the video to her folder. She grinned and got out her flash drive.

"What are you going to do?" Jase asked, curiously. Kate grinned and downloaded the .avi video on her flash drive.

"I want Lilly to see this." Kate said. She went In Lilly's room. She went on her sisters laptop and logged on. They both share the same password. She plugged in the flash drive and saved the file on her desktop. Kate grinned and logged off.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Oh crap! What the fuck is wrong with Kate? Lol. okay, the next scene contains yet another fight scene between the sisters. This one will be depressing because someone dies? Who dies? Find out soon...**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/n: Prepare for a suspenseful and depressing chapter. And no it's not the end of the story... Yet. I'm going to make it 15 chapters. And then the sequel will be like either 40 or 60.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lilly's POV<strong>

I came home after being in the hospital for a week. It wasn't really that bad there. The doctors gave me everything I needed. They were all really nice to me.

Anywho, I just hoped that Kate didn't do anything sexual to Jase. I would be pissed as HELL. So, I walked in my house. My parents where spending 5 days at a hotel while I stayed with Abel and that bitch. As I walked in, I saw Kate looking at me with a grin.

"What are you looking at?"I asked bitterly. My blood began heating up from even seeing her. Thinking of her and hearing her name. Kate chuckled.

"What? I'm happy to see my little sister home." Kate said. I rolled my eyes.

"Sure you're happy, Kate..." I said and walked away. I walked in my room and was surprised to see Jase laying on my bed.

"Jase? What are you doing here?" I asked completely surprised. Jase opened his eyes and yawned.

"Oh, hi Lilly!" He yawned. I sat down and kissed his cheek. He chuckled and got up.

"How was your day?" Jase asked me. I smiled and hugged him.

"It just hit good after I seen you today." I said. I sat down and began changing. Jase turned away and chuckled.

"No, Jase it's okay. You can watch me change if you want." I said. I took my bra off to go sarch for another. It looked like Jase had a look of guilt and shame on his face. I raised an eyebrow.

"You okay?" I asked. Jase nodded his head. I smiled and went back to looking for a bra.

"Where the... Where are ALL my bras?" I asked in completely shocked and angry. I got up and covered my upper body and went out my room.

"Kate! Did you fucking steal my bras while I was gone!" I asked. Kate looked up.

"Why no, Lilly. Why would I do that?" Kate asked.

"Because you ALWAYS steal my clothings and you were the only one here." I said. Kate shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, this time, I didn't," Kate said. I narrowed my eyes. I went back to my room but I really went to Kate's room. Once I went in their it kinda smelled like sex. I looked at Kate's bed and it looked really messy. And I guess what I found?

Used condoms on her ground. I rolled my eyes and went in her closet. I found them in their and was really angry that she did steal it and lied. I dug them all out and went in my room and changed. I went downstairs and saw Kate on the table kissing Jase. My heart racebed and I began to get REALLY angry again.

"STOP THAT!" I screamed as loud as I could. They both shook and looked up at me.

"Jase! Don't let her kiss you again! Okay? You don't want to be around her." I said. Jase nodded his head. Kate rolled her eyes.

I went into my room and went in my laptop. I noticed that there was a 10 minute video on my desktop. I NEVER even knew I had a movie on it. Curious, I checked on it. I saw Kate naked in her room.

"Kate, what the fuck?" I said. The next thing I knew I saw a guy come in the shot. My eyes widen and tears escaped my eyes.

"Watch your fucking boyfriend get me pregnant!" Kate said in the video. I knew that the guy in the video was Jase... I watched in horror and heartbrokeness as Jase began doing her up the puśsy. I screamed really loud and threw my laptop on the ground. I stormed downstairs and saw Kare kidding Jase again. I grabed Kate by the neck and threw her down.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR FUCKING PROBLEM? HOE!" I screamed. Kate got up and looked at me.

"Saw the video?" Kate asked. I nodded my head.

"WHY ARE DOING THIS? DON'T YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND?" I screamed again. Kate chuckled and grinned.

"This is to get back at Humphrey. Also, Jase is really hot." Katw said. I couldn't believe my ears.

"Don't you get it, Lilly? Nobody likes you because you're a sluttish omega bitch." Kate said. I REALLY was going to kill her...

"Well,attleast I'm not a boyfriend stealing bitch! You will NEVER have a boyfriend!," I spat. Kate growled in anger.

"Okay. Go do something about it! What are you going to fucking do about you bitch!" Kate yelled. I unsheathed my claws and swung at my "sister". I scratched her across the face and she yelped in pain. She snarled and bit my arm. I screamed in pain and began biting her ear. Jasecwatched in horror as we fought like animals. Kate and I barked and snarled at eachother as we fought. Kate grabbed me by the hair and bit hard on my shoulder that the bone would crack. I began whining in pain. My sister than threw me at the wall. I fell to the ground and looked angrily at Kate. I got up and kicked her in the rib cage. She yelped in pain and coughed up some blood. She clenched her teeth and walked up to me.

"I wish you were dead..." Kate said coldly.

"I wish you were NEVER born..." I said with a hint of venom and hatred. I thought Kate and I were friends. I thought back on all the times we had fun together. It made me sad. I felt a tear roll down. I closed my eyes as more tears flowed down my face.

"You were supposed to be my sister! MY SISTER! HOW COULD UOU DO THIS TO NE!" I yelled through sobs. Kate stared at me with a look of uncaringness in her eyes.

"I don't want a dirty, little, slutty, waste of space, Omega like you in my life." Kate said. My eyes widened and I began sobbing. I looked up at her with a viscous snarl. I ran at her and punched her in the face and grabbed her by the hair and cut her face. Blood went everywhere as I beat her up. Kate snarled and punched me in the stomach again. It reminded me of the incident at the mall. I kneeled on one knee and began breathing hard. I stood up, my knees trembling. I spat out some blood.

"You can't bring me down..." I said. I threw a punch at my sister. She caught it and twisted it, a sickening wet snap echoed throughout the room. I howled in pain as my wrist broke. I fell to my knees and sobbed uncontroably. I looked at it and saw the bone slightly trying to poke it's way through my skin. I tried to stand up but my sister knocked me down again. I tried to crawl away but she grabbed me by the leg and pulled me to her. She picked me up and began punching me in the face. Her punches hurt like a bitch. Blood trickled down my face. Kate let me fall to the ground I layed there weeping. Kare picked me up again and began slamming me in the stomach really hard. My stomach began growing red and blue bruises and I couldn't breathe. She punched me in the stomach one last time. It caused me to vomit blood all over the granite floor. Blood seeped from my nose and mouth. I looked up at Kate with tears in my eyes.

Kate shoved me in the kitchen. I felt as if I might die. I tried to stay awake. I heard a dark voice in my head.

"Lilly... Stay awake... See that knife in front of you...? Grab it... SLIT! Her throat... NOW!" It said. I saw the clean shiny knife. I grabbed it and held it really tight. I heard Kate's footsteps. It sounded like she grabbed a frying pan. I opened my eyes wide and I turned around and slit Kate's throat. Her eyes widened from terror and pain. Her pupils dilated down small and her blood spewed everywhere. She held her slit throat and began gagging. Jase screamed in horror. Kate coughed up alot of blood. She wheezed and gasped for air.

"Oh my god... Wha-... What have I done?" I whispered to myself. I dropped the knife and Dan to my sisters care. She gasped and choked for air and blood. She looked at me and tears flooded down her eyes.

"Li-Li-Lilly..." She wheezed. I held her head. Blood stained my white fur and the granite floor. Jase walked towards us. He bent down and held her.

"Lilly... Why...?" Jase said. I began to cry.

"Jas-Jase... I didn't mean it... I-I'm so so-sorry..." I cried.

"You didn't have to do that..." Jase said. I looked at my sister who was still choking and crying a bit.

"I hate you..." Jase said darkly. My eyes widened at what he said and u broke down into tears. Jase said he'd is going to call the cops. I didn't want him too but I had to pay. I neded to understand the consequences...

* * *

><p>The police lead me to a cell. I did NOT look good in orange. The police shoved me in a cell. By myself I was going to be.<p>

"What have I done...?" I asked myself. I could hear the yells of prisoners throughout the cell house. I covered my ears.

"Please let the nightmare end..." I said. I looked up and saw a little mirror. I looked at myself. Light flashed and my reflection changed. Blood was on my face. Another light flashed and my reflection was normal.

"I missed my sisters funeral..." I said. My sisters funeral was today. And I missed it... My birthday is tomorrow and I'm going to miss it... I have to serve 1 year in jail... 1 year... I'm going to miss out in my education... My family... My bunny... He misses me... Whose going to take carenot him...? I felt hot tears sting my eyes. I layed on my bed and sobbed. I wasn't like this... I was never ever EVER like this... I guess... I guessd this is my opposite side...

_**Lilly Palmer's Opposite Side...**_


	12. Chapter 12

**A/n: 40? 60? I think maybe 30 because I can't brainstorm that long for a story. Eh... 40 chapters for the sequel! Okay, here's chapter 12 for this story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Lilly's POV<strong>

I stared at the water stained celing, thinking on how much I messed up. This voice... It sounded... Eerie... Dark... It... Took over my body and made me kill her. When I said I wanted to kill her... I DIDN'T want too...

I heard someone calling out. It sounded like they were calling out to me.

"Hey! You! YOU WITH THE WHITE FUR!" It yelled. I looked up and saw a tall brown wolf. It looked like he was in his 50's. He had a scar on a closed eye, yellow eyes, a nose piercing and tattoo of a snake in his arms.

"You s'posed to be tough? I got a daughter that's only 8 and she'll whoop yo' little weak ass." he said. I rolled my eyes in annoyance, I sat back down.

"What yo' ass in hur fo'?" He said. Two other prison mates with white and black fur that looked like they were in their 20's and 30's.

"I... I un... I killed someone." I said. Killed... That word left my mouth with a bad tasting, metallic flavor. The three wolves lookedcar eachother and laughed.

"Who'd you kill?" He asked. I didn't want to say it was my sister... I didn't... But, I didn't want to lie.

"My... My sis-sister..." I said. The one in his 20's widened his eyes.

"I too killed my sister." He said. He had a Russian accent.

"Well, I didn't just commit one murder... I committed 20..." I said. He widend his eyes.

"That's... Pretty interesting..." He said. I sat back down on my bed.

"What's your name." The tall wolf asked. I just wanted to break down and sob miserably on the stainless steel floor. But, I knew if I did, I'd get picked on.

"Lilly Palmer." I said. The brown wolf repeated my name.

"Lilly, why'd you kill your sister anyway?" He asked. My blood boiled at the thought. Kate... Kate made that sex tape and had the nerve to put it on my laptop... The video made me want to throw up. I could already still here Kate screaming in pleasure. Telling Jase to go deeper and faster. The thought of Jase's dick... Moving in and out her ass... And vagina... It SICKENED me...

"She made a sex tape between her and my boyfriend..." I said. The younger wolf spoke up.

"Lilly, my name is Vladimir." he said. I waved hello and attempted to fall asleep. I couldn't. The video... Me killing my sister made me not sleep.

_God... Please help me... I can't live one year in here... Please... I know you probably won't trust me but... Please! I atlesst needed a friend... A friend that can survive with me..._

I prayed in my mind. I attempted to fall asleep again. I did but I wish I hadn't...

* * *

><p><strong>..:-NIGHTMARE-:..<strong>

* * *

><p>I stand in a dark room. All I heard was the sounds of liquid dripping to the ground. I walked in the room and a brown door slowly appeared. I noticed it was Kate's room. I touched the gold knob. It felt like ice on my hands. I slowly opened the door and i heard moans and bed shaking. I looked looked real closely and I could make out a figure or two. One was sitting on the other while I saw the other bucking it's hips. I turned on the lights and saw Jase and Kate covered in blood. As well as the room. They both stopped having sex and Kate turned her head at me without moving her head. Her eyes... She had no eyes. And I saw her slut throat.<p>

"¡ɯıɥ ɥʇıʍ xǝs ƃuıʌɐɥ ɯ,ı ¿˙˙˙ǝsɐɾ ɥʇıʍ ǝɯ ǝǝs noʎ op ¿ǝɯ ǝǝs noʎ op ˙˙˙ʎןןıן" I couldn't understand what the fück she said. Jase then screamed an inhuman scream and I saw red liquid fly out Kate's mouth. It landed next to me and I screamed. I fell down and began falling endlessly. I lightly landed on Kate's bed. It was normal from before. I looked at myself and was naked. I saw a black figure that looked like Kate. She got on top of me and looked at me. I couldn't see it's face but I know it was grinning. Next thing I knew, I felt a terrible sensation contract in my anus and vagina. I began screaming in horror and pain but nothing came out. I saw the figure morph into a sknny deformed figure. The black disappeared on its body. It was the most horrible thing I ever saw. It had no nose, it's eyes we're pitch darkness, it's face was messed up and it's tongue sticked out. Its tongue was deformed and long.

"ʎןןıן¡ ı,ɯ ƃuıoƃ oʇ ǝdɐɹ noʎ puɐ ןןıʞ noʎ spɹɐʍɹǝʇɟɐ¡" It screamed at me but I didn't understand. The pain grew 2000x worse. I screamed and blood ran down my mouth. The pain instantly stopped and I was in a room with 9 people. They all wore orange jumpsuits and masks. One of them was siting on a chair with a Pinocchio mask. One of them wore a clown mask and. They all wore such scary masks. One of them was siting on a desk. He looked at me and smilled.

"Your Opposite Side..." He said. The nightmare ended with a scary creature (search in google images and if you see a red looking demon dog, THAT'S what she's looking at.) with a wide WIDE smile crooked smile. And I saw a hand beckoning. It wasn't moving close to the demon but his hands was making a grab motion. I heard REALLY scary radio music and the demon said this in that SAME voice.

"Go to sleep..." it said and lashed out at me. Everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>.::-REALITY-::.<strong>

* * *

><p>I woke up with a yelp. I looked around my area and it was now morning. I wiped the sweat off my face.<p>

"Oh God..." I said to myself. I layed on my bed and stared at the celing.

"This is going to be a horrible year..." I said.

* * *

><p><strong>3 HOURS LATER<strong>

I was in the courtyard. In thecourtyard, we only get two hours of freedom. I just sat at a bench, watching everyone just talk and shoot hoops. I saw Vladimir approach me and he sat next to me.

"Hi." he said. I looked at him and waved.

"You had a rough night?" He asked. I nodded my head. I didn't want to talk.

"Hey, if you need anything, talk to me." Vladimir said and left. I closed my eyes and looked up. I looked forward and I couldn't believe it...

Garth Williams... He's in jail with ME!

My heart skyrocketed and I began breathing fast. Garth WILL kill me.

I stood up and began to walk somewhere he couldn't see me. Garth just stood there. He wasn't doing anything at the moment. Just watching basketball. I sat in a dark shady area. I sighned in relief. I layed my back against the wall and closed my eyes.

"Hey... Hey it's YOU!" a heard a voice yell. I recognized the voice. Oh God... No...

My eyes shot open. I saw Garth standing in front of me. I had a look of fear on my face.

"Lilly Palmer... I'm glad to see you in jail." Garth said. I narrowed my eyes in anger.

"What are you going to do to me? Huh? You can't rape me now that everyone-"

"Why would I rape you? I'm not here to do that!" Garth said. Bullshit. I know he will because he watches porn every 2 seconds.

"Then, what do you want?" I asked. Garth made an evil grin. He pulled out a knife and pointed at me.

"I'm going to slit your throat." He said in a menacing voice. My eyes widened in terror. I stood up and backed away slowly. He then lashed out at me and cut my arm. I yelled in pain and held my lacerated arm. I ran away from Garth and he chased after me.

I started to climb a fence. I heard Garth's yells.

"COME HERE! YOU ARE FINALLY GOING TO GET YOURS!" He yelled. I continued running as fast as I could. I tripped on a rock and fell down. I groaned in pain as I scraped arms and legs.

"Got you now, bitch!" Garth laughed. He picked me up from my collar and held the knife to my throat.

"Sianara, Lilly!" Garth laughed. I closed my eyes, waiting for it to end. The next thing I know, I heard a stab sound and the sound of blood spilling. I opened my eyes and saw a sharp lead pipe that was in Garth's chest. He had a pool of blood running out his mouth, his eyes wide open. Garth fell to the ground with a thud. I looked at his body and the lead pipe.

"You can say thank you." I heard a very beautiful voice from a girl say. I looked up and was COMPLETELY stunned.

She was beautiful. She had black fur, she looked like she was 21. She had a radial purple and red eyes. Her hair went down to her waist, it also covered a little bit of her eyes. She had a lip piercing and ear piercing. She was well fit and had the same size of breasts as mine. She looked like she was an angel from heaven...

"My names Blossom Crèlla." Sye said. She motioned her hand towards me. I grabbed her hand and she lifted me up.

"My names Lilly Palmer." I said, starring into her eyes. She flipped her hair and smiled.

"Garth... Finally got what he deserved." Blossom said. I nodded my head. I looked at my still bleeding arm.

"He pulled a knife on you?" Blossom asked. I nodded my head. She grabbed my arm gently and looked at the swollen bloody skin. She then pulled out a little pouch. She opened it up and poured a little bit of some green powder on it. It STUNG like a fuck face.

"OW! OW! FUCKITY-OWWWW- Hey that feels better." I said. The swollen went down. The cut patched back up and the blood disappeared.

"Wow. That was cool. What is that stuff?" I asked amazed. Blossom grinned.

"I got this stuff from a Wiccan shop." She said. I smiled and looked at my arm.

"Hey, you look like you don't belong here... What did you do?" Blossom asked. I looked down. I didn't want to tell her. But, I did.

"I... Killed my sister. I didn't mean too. What did you do?" I asked. She looked WAY to beautiful to be in here as well. She closed her eyes and looked down.

"I... I can't tell you... It's too horrible..." Blossom said.

"Oh. I understand. Sometimes, things aren't meant to be shared with." I said. She looked up and smiled.

"Yeah. I couldn't agree with you more." Blossom said. She put a hand on my shoulder.

"Let's go. It's almost time to get back in our cells." Blossom said. I smiled and we both walked back to the courtyard.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Lol. Two chapters in one day. Impressive. I'm a fast typer on the Itouch. Lol. Okay, 15 chapters for this story. Don't worry. The sequel will be MUCH longer. Oh, and you will see Lilly has a REALLY hot stripper in it. Lol**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/n: The next two chapters will include Lilly and Blossom becoming really attached to eachother.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lilly's POV<strong>

Me and Blossom met just 8 hours ago and we are already close. We both shared our secrets about eachother. Blossom is a Wiccan and a stripper. She owns a really large house and money. She's rich. I've never met one before. I wonder why she go put in here.

"You know. I thank God answered my needing." I said. Blossom perked her ears up and smiled.

"Your a Christian. I thought you were a atheist on how you dress." Blossom said. I chuckled.

"Yeah, I get that slot. You know what sucks about being Christian? We can't listen to metal. Me and my older brother likes Asking Alexandria, KoRn and Disturbed. My parents say that their all satanic and shit. Kate? I don't know. She'd never picked up a metal song. Well, even though we were different, she is still my sister." I said sadly. Blossom began to tie her hair in a ponytail.

"I still can't tell you what I did to come in here but, I'll tell you, I think they deserved it." Blossom said. I remembered when I killed Kate. It was an accident, once again. I had no control whatsoever.

"Lilly, I have a kind of... Personal question, to ask you." Blossom said. I looked at her.

"Okay. I'm fine with personal questions." I said. Blossom flipped her hair.

"Okay... Since you had told you like to sleep with other people, have you EVER slept with a girl?" Blossom asked. I froze over. Yes, I had slept with some girls. Including my sister.

"Uh... Ye-yeah-yeah. I had." I stuttered. Blossom raised an eyebrow.

"How did it feel?" Blossom asked. I could tell she already did it and was wondering how it felt for me.

"It... Was amazing... Different from regular sex but... It was still amazing." I said. Blossom blushed and smiled.

"Uh, Lilly? If we both had sex together, would that be really weird since we met eachother 8 hours ago?" Blossom asked. I blushed as well. Yeah, it would be weird but, nice too.

"Yeah. But, it be an amazing expierince." I said. Blossom giggled and stood up.

"Well, me too." Blossom said. She looked around for a bit and looked at me.

"Um, Lilly? I hope you don't mind…" Blossom said, ready to take off her shirt. I chuckled.

"Don't worry! I'll close my eyes!" I said closing my eyes and covering them with my hands. I heard Blossom take off her shirt. I couldn't help but peak.

She was REALLY beautiful... She had a pink bra on. I saw her taking her pants off. I was stunned from her beauty. She had white panties that turned me on.

"Wow..." I whispered. Blossom looked at me and I quickly closed them.

"You say something?" Blossom asked. I shook my head.

"Nah." I said. I saw her going in her drawer, bending over. I stared hard at her ass. Her tail wagged side to side. I blushed hard. I saw her unbend and there she had a tattoo of the Wiccan star with a ribbon under it and snake in it. I slightly gasped and stared at her bare back. I saw her put a night gown on. She didn't even bother to put on pants.

"I love your night gown." I complimented. Blossom smiled and looked at me.

"Thanks, Lilly." Blossom said. She crawled into bed.

I got up as well. I began going through the drawer for my night gown. It was a black one with pink stripes. I took my clothes off and put them away. I put own my night gown and crawled in my bed.

"Good night Lilly." Blosdom yawned. I yawned as well.

"Good night." I yawned. The lights turned off and I went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>.::-DREAM-\-::.**

* * *

><p>I sat on the ground, splashing my feet in the warm soothing water, wearing my bra and thong. I saw Blossom in the pond next to me. She looked up at me and smiled.<p>

"Come on in, Lilly." Blossom welcomed. I smiled and took my things off. I got In the water and began swimming in the nice warm water. Me and Blossom swam together in the water and both came up for breath. We both dried off and got our stuff on. We layed a cover on the sand and layed on it. Blossom layed on it, with her head up at the sky. I layed on my sides and read a book. Blossom looked at me and smiled. I looked at her smiled. We stared in the others eyes, lost in the beauty.

I reached my hands out to grab her breasts and she did the same. We both moaned slightly and giggled. Blossom dug her fingers in my bra. She pulled it down and began poking my nipples.

"Mmm..." I moaned. I took my bra off and threw it some place else. I began undoing her bra while she played with my nipples. I sat it next to her and we both began playing with the others nipples. We both blushed and closed her eyes tight, moaning.

Blossom began rubbing my body. She came close and licked my neck and came down my breasts. She began sucking abd licking on my boobs.

"Oooh, Blossom.." I moaned. I began panting at the feeling and moaning. We both stared in the others eyes and kissed. We made out with our tongues and mixed our saliva together. Blossom rolled me on top of her. We began moaning as we sucked on our tongues.

We both pulled away and moaned.

"I love you, Blossom..." I said. Blossom smiled.

"Me too, Lilly. I love you too." Blossom said. Blossom began fingering my ass. I gasped slightly and looked at Blossom. She had a smug grin on her face. She wrapped her legs around me and continued fingering me, inserting a 2nd finger. I moaned loudly and bit my lower lip. She pulled out and stared at me. Her radial eyes got to me. Blossom grinned.

"I have to tell you something..." Blossom said. I grinned and licked her nose. I looked her in the eyes.

"What is it that you need to tell me?" I asked seductively.

"... Wake up... Wake up... WAKE UP!

* * *

><p><strong>.::-REALITY-/::.**

* * *

><p>I saw Blossom standing over me with a smile.<p>

"Cone on, Lillly! Wake up!" Blossom said. I adjusted my eyes and smiled.

"Morning, Blossom." I said.

"Morning, Lilly." Blossom said. I got out of bed, ready for ANOTHER shitty day of Jail.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Another upload? Man, you can't stop me! Lol. Okay, just two more chaps till the sequel. The next chapter will consist of sexual scenes. No sex till the last chapter. Lol.**

**Oh, and the sequel will be called "Lilly's Opposite Side: Lilly's Gone Wild". A sexy title, ain't it? Read and review! **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/n: I decided I'm going to end it here. Don't worry, the sequel will be much much much longer and sexier. And, sorry about the delay. I locked myself out my iPod. Lol. I still feel like a cock sucking retard. Moral of the story, NEVER change your pass code too much. Lol**

* * *

><p><strong>Lilly's POV<strong>

All the prisoners came inside after breakfast. It tasted like shit but as long as Blossom thought soL, it wasn't that bad. Speaking of Blossom, I've been getting butterfly feelings in my stomach when I'm around. I felt like I was falling in love with her. Well, not in love but... I... I just don't know what I feel...

We say on our beds, talking about how our lives were like before we became what we became now.

"I was a straight A student. I was always a good girl. Until, one of my friends introduced me into porn and prostitution pictures. That's when I became a one." Blossom told me. I nodded my head and looked at my feet.

"I started letting boys touch me when I was 9 years old. Damn, it felt good. I decided to take it to the next level. I had sex when I was 10. It was SO amazing..." Blossom said. Her story is just like mines.

"Your story is similar. I had sex when I was 13. It was amazing. I sucked him off and he screwed me up the pussy and ass. He was a black wolf with yellow eyes. He was so beautiful..." I said. Blossom looked at me with a smile.

"Do you know where he could be?" She asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"We met when we were both 15. He moved to California." I said. Blossom smiled again.

"It's nice to meet your long ago friends again." Blossom said. I nodded my head and smiled.

"Hey, Lilly?" Blossom spoke up. I looked over at her and yawned, feeling a bit tired.

"Mmm, yes, Blossom?" I asked wondering what she needed. Blossom closed her eyes and blushed.

"What... What if... Once we get out it here of course... What it we both became prostitutes for my mem back at my place?" Blossom asked. My eyes widened a bit and my stomach turned into knots.

"You have men back at your place? And you? Just YOU, strip for them?" I asked. Blossom chuckled.

"Nah, theres 4 more. We 5 are all wolves. Sexy too. The men are humans. There's one wolf though. just LOVE human men. They are just so, hot." Blossom said. I nodded my head in agreement. It was true. Human males... They are just so hot.

"You know? I could join you." I said. "I'm a good stripper." I said goofingly. We both laughed for a good 5 minutes. I have to admit, jail isn't so bad with a friend with you.

"Blossom, I hope we can stay friends." I said. Blossom smiled.

"Me too. I think out of everyone in here, your my best friend." Blissom said with a smile. I smiled warmly and layed on my bed. I saw Blossom get up and took her shirt off. I looked at her and stared at her without her noticing I was. She then took her pants off and looked in her drawer. I looked at her, amazed at her beauty. I started to get a tingle sensation at my lower regions. My stomach folded like knotts. I got up and decided to get my water in my bag. As I was walking, my tail accidentally hit her rear. She moaned a bit and looked up at me, a blush across her face.

"Li-Lilly..." Blossom said. I looked at her a blushed.

"S...sorry." I said. I walked towards my bag but I felt two hands grab me. I was soon turned around and Blossom's lips met mine. I was really really surprised by this erotic action. Blossom began rubbing my back. She then took my pants off and put them somewhere else. She took my shirt off and began rubbing my breasts. My heart racend, my mind filling with thoughts of me, having sex with her. I began whining in discomfort and she growled a bit.

"Relax..." Blossom whispered in my ears. Blossom began to lift me up by my legs. Blossom began grazing her tongue on my teeth, wanting access to my mouth. I opened my mouth and her tongue quickly invaded my mouth. I wrapped my legs around her and put my tongue in her mouth. She moaned when I did that and she began swirling her tongue in my mouth. We got against the wall and l continued passionately making out. I began hypervenalating as she ran her hands down my sides. My tail was wagging like crazy. We both disconnected our muzzles. She grinned at me and she set me on the bed.

Blossom lay on top of me, her breasts on mines. She went a little lower and grabbed my bra with her teeth. She smiled mischeifviously and pulled it off. I began whining for her to do more. She began licking my nipples and sucking on my breasts.

"Tastes good." Blossom said. She pinched my other nipple with her finger. I clenched my eyes shut and moaned a bit louder. Blossom moved down to my lower regions. She grabbed my panties with her teeth and pulled them off.

And there I lay naked on my bed. Blossom stood up and took her panties and bra off in a slow seductive manner. Blossom lay on me. She kissed me again and pulled away.

"I have an idea."Blossom said. She turned around so her vagina was hovering over my head. I soon felt a warm wet object lick my opening. I yelped and blushed. Blossom was licking my vagina. And it was amazing...

I grabbed her waist and stuck my tongue inside her. She stopped licking me and she moaned at the pleasure I gave her. She began swirling her tongue inside me. I clenched my eyes shut. It was too much going through my opening...

I LOVED it...

I did the same to her and she began lowering her hips. I gladly accepted her needs and continued licking her. I did the same to her and she too accrpted.

"Keep going..." I moaned. Blossom shoved her tongue deeper inside me. She began sucking and kissing on my opening. Sweat got on my face. My heart rate growing faster each second.

I felt Blossom's juices greet my tongue. She tasted fantastic. My juices came to her tongue and she lapped them up.

"Blossom... I'm not going to last much longer..." I moaned. Blossom stuck her deeper in me.

"Me too, Lilly..." Blossom moaned. Our moans mixed into one tune, creating a loud wave of noise.

I felt my orgasm reach me and my cum dripped onto Blossom's face. Blossom pulled me closer to her face. I clenched my eyes and teeth shut, trying to suppress a scream of pleasure. She licked me an a sensitive area. I let out a whine of pleasure. I continued licking her, trying to please her as she did to me. Blossom began moaning really loud.

I could tell she was cumming.

Blossom swung her head back and yelled.

"I'm Going To Cum!"

Before I knew it, her juices splashed on my face. Blossom was hypervenalating. I must had tooken a lot out of her. She got off mecand layed right next to me. We stared in the others eyes and we kissed again. Sharing our own cum, tasting the others saliva. Blossom's pulled away and smiled.

"How do you feel?" She asked. I smiled and shrugged.

"I... Don't know what to feel, honestly. I don't know whether to feel turned on, or feel like 'this is the greatest moment if my life!'" I said. Blossom chuckled and pinched my cheeks. I giggled and rolled to my knees.

"Hey, Lilly." Blossom said. I looked at her and smiled.

"Yes?" I asked. Blossom smiled and stood on her knees.

"You know we are not done yet, right?" She asked. I was wondering what she meant:

"Get on your back." She said. I did what she told me to do. I saw her crawl to me. She spread her legs apart and mines. I can already see what she was doing. Blossom adjusted and I soon felt her organ press on mines. I closed my eyes and moaned. We stared in the others eyes. We leaned our muzzles close and shared anorher passionate kiss. Blossom thrusted her hips forward. That motion sent a powerful wave of pleasure in my body. We both moaned in the others mouth. I wrapped my arm around her neck and thrusted up her thrusts. As we did this, I opened my eyes and looked into Blossom's. A light flashed and I saw Jase on me, thrusting in and out of me and kissing me. I put my hands on his face and stared hard in his eyes. Another light flashed and I saw Blossom moaning in extreme pleasure.

"Awwww Yes..." Blossom moaned. I grabbed her ass and began fingering her slightly. She opened her eyes, her mouth agap. Our hips made a slap sound as we connected eachother. My juices came up to the surface of my vagina and came out, lubricating our grinding. Our juices mixed, making a slosh sound as we thrusted against eachother. Blossom began moving her hips faster on me, breathing on my face as she did so.

"So... Amazing..." I moaned. I grabbed her hips and pushed her down on me, wanting more pressure. Blossom's eyes rolled to the back of her head, as well as mine. We both began whining in pleasure. My tongue lolled out my mouth. I've did this before but, doing this with Blossom? She was so amazing...

"Lilly... I'm... I'm...! I'm going to cum!" Blossom moaned. I was going to cum soon too. I bucked my hips as fast as I can. We both began letting out loud whines of pleasure. Blossom's fur began getting wet and tangled. It matted on my fur as we moved fast. Our breasts slapped together as well as. I felt like I just might die of total eroticness. I couldn't take it anymore. And she couldn't either. She felt her climax come and she bit down my neck. I gasped in pleasure and we both came onto eachother. We layed there moaning and panting. Blossom got off me and our liquids leaked off her waist. She lay next to me, still panting from the orgasm we had.

"Oh, Lilly... That was... Amazing..." Blossom panted. I smiled.

"Yeah... It was..." I said. Blossom leaned her head in and licked my cheek. I giggled at the feeling. Blossom pulled up the covers and covered us both up.

"Hey, do you want to do this again sometimes?" I asked. Blossom smiled.

"Sometimes? What about everyday?" She suggested. I chuckled and cuddled closer to her. We both layed their for a while and dozed off. I cuddled close to her and fell asleep by our body heat.

You know? Even though I messed up my life, I feel much better from before. It's okay to have and opposite side. Everyone has one.

Well, this was **_"Lilly's Opposite Side"_**. I hoped you enjoyed reading about my opposite side! Soon, you will read about how I join a gang and have all these adventures. Well, see you!

~Lilly Palmer

* * *

><p><em>After Lilly has been set free from her 1 year sentence before Blossom, Lilly went to catch up on her education. She does not know what happened to her parents or Abel. They lost contact the week Lilly has been put in Jail. Lilly got home to see her bunny and was very very very excited to see him. But, a week later, he had died from lung failure. Her bunny was all she had left. She suffered two weeks of mass depression. She doesn't know what Blossom has been doing ever since she got out. One day, Lilly finds an address to a house from an anonymous person. Lilly decides to go see her anonymous friend. This goes to a crazy life for Lilly...<em>


End file.
